


Hearts break in Mexico

by Gwenfanatic



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenfanatic/pseuds/Gwenfanatic
Summary: Hey guys I started this out with the idea of it being a shot but it would have been a way to long one shot so I'm breaking it up a little bit. I hope to update regularly and it has a potential for at least three chapters





	1. These feelings are overwhelming

Gwen never in her wildest dreams thought she would ever be in this position again. She wants to tell him how she feels, but honestly does she even know how she feels. It's just that she knows when he is around she smiles more, laughs more, and enjoys life more. He is flying to Mexico tomorrow for the Crash My Playa concert and she is going to miss him like crazy. The unmentionable has their children tonight. So she told Blake to come have dinner with her like they do almost every night she doesn't have the kids here lately, but tonight she was nervous. The door bell rings and she stops in front of the mirror checking her makeup one more time, just another insecurity that asshole laid on her. She doubts Blake would care whether or not her make up is done. She just isn't even close to being ready for that step yet, hell she doesn't know if she ever will be. She takes a deep breath and moves to open the front door. When she does she finds a tall handsome cowboy with her favorite plaid shirt on, she smiles. It's a blue plaid and makes his eyes pop. She has this sudden urge to kiss him. She has never kissed someone with blue eyes before and she suddenly finds it to be something she wants to experience. He opens his arms to her and she steps onto the porch and into his arms. She always cherishes these hugs because they aren't the kind of hug you would give a friend but they never go to far either. It's when she is wrapped in his arms that she decides to show him tonight that she thinks of him as more than a friend. She sure doesn't have the guts to say it, so she makes it her mission through well thought out touches and hugs that last a little to long to tell him that she wants more than a platonic friendship from him. From the sigh that she hears leave his mouth when she is in his arms, she is pretty sure he feels the same way. When they finally let go and Gwen takes a step back, the atmosphere is slightly awkward that is until she goes to take another step back into the house and trips over the lip of the door falling to her butt. "Wow" she thinks to herself "way to ruin the moment there Gwen". Before she can even look up Blake is by her side concern painting his facial features. 

"Are you ok?" He asks and Gwen giggles.

"I'm good cowboy. I'm pretty clumsy." She giggles some more as he helps her up. 

This is one of those well thought out moments as she places her hands flat on his chest looking him in the eye reassuringly. 

"I promise Blake. I'm ok. Now stop being so worried." 

She steps back and begins leading the way to the kitchen until she hears him say....

"I always worry about people I care about." She isn't sure if she was supposed to hear that as it was barely a whisper so she continues on to the kitchen as if she hadn't. 

She can't stop replaying it in her head though. He cares about her. This gives her slightly more courage in showing him how she feels. After she gets the glasses down and he fills them with some of the wine he brought, she does another well thought out touch. She reaches for his hand and holds it in hers as they make their way to the dinner table. As they sit down they both display smiles that could stretch across the whole United States. Gwen thinks she is doing a pretty damn good job of showing him and he is receiving loud and clear. It's little touches like that, that continue throughout dinner. Her foot rubbing slightly up and down he jean clad shin. Or her hand brushing his as she asks him to pass the salt, even though she never uses salt. 

"You wanna know something sunshine?" 

"What's that?" 

"We just had a whole meal without either one of us bring up our "ex"es. I think this is some kind of mile stone for us." 

"Yeah I would agree. It doesn't consume all my thoughts anymore." 

"Mine either." 

The intensity in which they stare at each other with grins on there faces that are enough that had anyone else been in the room with them, they sure would have felt like an intruder. 

"I guess we should get these dishes cleaned up and I should go." 

"Please don't." She can't believe she said that out loud and by the look on his face neither can he. "I mean your leaving for a few days I thought we could hangout some more. Plus we still have wine left." She says holding up the bottle. 

"Yeah that sounds nice. I mean since we won't see each other for a few days and we definitely don't want to waist the wine." 

They sit on the couch talking about anything and everything except the "ex"es. As the minutes pass on Gwen is getting closer and closer to Blake's lap until he works up the nerve to shift her into his lap. She is the one releasing the sigh this time as she melts into him. Her head landing on his shoulder. She wants to freeze this moment. They sit there together in silence, but it's not an awkward silence. It's the type of silence that only occurs when two people are content enough to just be with one another, no words are needed. 

"I guess I need to get going sunshine. I've got an early flight to catch." 

"Yeah you should get some sleep." She says sounding a little more disappointed than she should. 

"Hey I won't be gone long." He says placing a hand under her chin lifting it so she has to look at him. 

"I know." Is all she can say but she hopes he can see just how much she is going to miss him in her eyes. 

They make their way to the door holding hands. Once they reach it, Gwen turns and looks at Blake tears beginning to pool in her eyes. He pulls her in for one of their hugs wrapping his arms tight around her. She feels safe in his arms.  She wants to protest as she feels his arms retreat and her heart crack a little but she doesn't. 

"Have a safe flight and text me so I know you got there safe."

"Thanks sunshine. I will. Don't forget about me while I'm gone. I'm still a phone call away if you need my ear." 

"Thanks Blake." Gwen swallows all of her fears at this point walking up to him, standing on her tip toes, she plants a slow meaningful kiss on his lips. Her hands stay flat on his chest giving him the out if he doesn't want it, but that thought is laid to rest as his hand moves to cup her cheek. The kiss isn't long but to both of them it felt like hours. They pull away from each other both smiling like giddy teenagers. 

"Cowboy?" She yells to him as he starts toward the SUV and he turns back around to look at her.

"I could never forget you. Your to important to me." She momentarily freaks out inside not believing she actually said that but that is all washed away as he quickly makes his way back to her pulling her into him to plant another passionate kiss on her lips. 

Watching him get into the SUV and drive away was one of the hardest things she has done, of course coming after dropping her babies off at their fathers house. She finally closes the door with the SUV out of site. Her hands come up to her lips. They are still tingling from making contact with his. She is telling herself that she needs to chill. This is to good to her life, but that's literally the first kiss and she already feels addicted. 

She makes her way upstairs and in to her favorite no doubt tour shirt to sleep in. As she falls into bed reality sinks in. Why would he want someone like her? A mother of three young kids, that's almost eight years older than he is. He could have anyone girl he wants. He had kissed her though and pulled her into his lap and wrapped her in his arms, that has to mean something right?

                                                           ....................................................................  
Blake try's to clam himself as he gives the driver his address. Not only is his mind reeling through the events of the night but the pants he is wearing are not comfortable at all right now. A cold shower will be the first thing he does when he gets to his rental. He thinks back on the hug they exchanged when he got there. The feeling of her relaxing into his embrace was enough to end him. He let a moan escape his lips in that moment which he had not intended however she didn't pull away. At dinner her leg rubbing up and down his shin was enough to make him think he was gonna break through his pants.  He hadn't meant to lose his control before he left but when she told him that he was important to her, it's like his mind turned off and his heart took control. He needed to feel her lips on his again. After the kiss he had walked back to the car as fast as he could scared to look at her. Scared to see if he had ruined the best thing to happen to him. She has been through a lot and so has he. Are they really ready to make that leap and trust someone with their heart like that again? After considering the feelings he was having right now, he knew he was. He had been looking forward to this concert since everything went down with his ex. A weekend to drink and hangout with his best friend, but seeing the tears in her eyes and knowing she would be alone all weekend while that piece of shit had her kids made him seriously consider pulling out. Realistically he knew he couldn't but he sure as hell wanted to. 

The next morning at the airport a drop dead gorgeous women walked up to him telling him how much of a fan she was and asked for a picture. He thanked her for the support and took a picture with her leaning next to her without putting his arm around her. Had this been two weeks ago he would have wrapped an arm around the women maybe even flirting with her. Now he barely even looked at her because the only woman on his mind was a bad ass ska singer who happened to be the mother of three young boys and hotter that any other woman he had ever seen. He bored the private plane and got comfortable needing a few more hours of sleep since he hadn't gotten two much. The next thing he know the flight attendant was waking him to let him know they were making their decent into Mexico. Upon landing, he immediately pulled his phone from his pocket to send Gwen the text he had promised to send her, but he had no signal at all. 

"Damnit" thought "ill send her a message when I get to the hotel and hook up to the wifi." 

That was his plan but not the universes obviously. The minuet he made it to the hotel he spotted Luke. He walked over to his buddy to say hey and let him know he had arrived. 

"Blake! Nice of you to leave your new city life and join our country folks for a much needed weekend of jam sessions." 

"City life? Hell man you know I can't stand that place! Feels good to be surrounded by country folk again."

He and Luke and stayed at the bar for about three hours. They drank to much, dance with all the hot girls, and crashed the minuet they got to their rooms. He never did text Gwen to let her know he had got there like he promised. But that wasn't his only problem. Little did Blake know that there was a journalist from Entertainment Tonight was in the bar and had recorded the entire nights activities and planned to run with the footage the next morning. "Blake Shelton is definitely drowning the memory of his ex with beer girls and maybe even some hook ups it seems as he leaves the bar with one of it gorgeous patrons. Little did he know that what he had going with Gwen would all come crashing down and he would feel like he was drowning once again. 

"


	2. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am thinking about making this a long one. Thoughts?

Gwen woke up the next morning instantly checking her phone but there was nothing. She felt a knot form in her gut. Had something happened to him? Did he decide she wasn't the answer to his prayers? Or did he just forget? Gwen didn't know but she didn't like the feeling that accompanied this unknown. She laid back on her pillow and let out a huff. She is already getting attached. Damn her obsessive personality, she gets to close to fast. It's Saturday and she has no kids and no Blake. "What the heck am I gonna do all day?" she asks herself. She decides to start by heading down stairs and making breakfast while listening to some of the cowboys music. She hasn't heard much of it at all and she is kinda missing his voice. After listening to his music and eating she decides maybe she will try writing some music of her own. She hasn't felt adequate in life lately and that has squashed any confidence she had in her writing ability. 

"I'm pretending I'm falling in love, falling in love  
That's how I do, I do   
I need a distraction a distraction   
And uh, I, I choose you, choose you" 

She looks at the lyrics and laughs. Yep she is obsessed that for sure. It feels so good to be getting music to come out again. She had lost hope that she would ever be able to use her gift again. Who would have thought a cowboy would be responsible for bringing out music in her again.  
..........................................................  
Blake wakes up to the sound of someone banging on his door. He groans and rolls over. The hangover from last nights activities very prevalent, this is not going to be a good day. He slides out of bed opening the door to find Luke smiling like the dumbass he is. 

"What do you want dumbass? I'm suffering from a hangover that you gave me and now you wake me up at..." Blake looks to the clock to check the time. "6 in the fuckin morning! Luke what the fuckin hell?" 

"Time to rise and shine we have interviews today." Luke said enjoy his friends misery. 

Blake fumbles around the room getting dressed and trying to tame his wild curls. It's not until he is about to head out the door that he remembers he never text Gwen. She is probably freakin out or thinking he's a total asshole. He stops and unlocks his phone trying to connect it to the internet. 

"Blake I know your slow but man we gotta get going." Luke tells him

"I'm trying to text someone but I gotta hook up to the wifi. I don't have any damn signal here." 

"Well do it after the interviews man. We are gonna be late." 

Blake sigh and thinks as long as it's been now what's a few more hours he will message her the minute he gets back to his room tonight.   
                                                      ...............................................................................  
By this time Gwen has already wrote out a whole song and titled it obsessed. She picks up her phone to rough record it. She hoped that when she picked it up there would be a message from him but again her hopes were dashed when the only message on her phone was from Jen. At first when he hadn't texted her she was worried and sad but now she is mad. He kissed her and then left. They both have been through hell why would he play with her like this. She through her phone on the coffee table in the living room, not caring if it broke, and turn on the TV. Entertainment tonight was on. Normally she didn't watch these shows they pried into her and her friends lives and she just didn't think it was right. She reached for the remote but just as she was about to change the channel she heard his name. 

"Blake Shelton: has he gone off the deep end since his divorce from Miranda Lambert? It sure looks to be the case in these new photos we have of the country sing, who is in Mexico to perform at the yearly crash my playa concert hosted by his friend Luke Bryan." 

Gwen knew she should change the channel but she wanted to see these pictures. Is that why he hadn't texted her or called her? He went to Mexico to party bachelor style. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw he throwing drinks back and dancing with dozens of different girls that were clearly interested in way more than just dancing. She turned the tv off as fast as she could and ran for the cover of her bed. How stupid could she be to think he was interested in her. Gavin had been right no one wouldn't want her a singer in her 40s with three young kids. Why did she give him her heart? Now it's even more broke than before. She buries her face in the pillow as the tears fall until she has cried herself to sleep.  
................................................................  
Blake gets a call at the front desk before they walk out of the hotel. He heads over to the counter taking the phone from the employee. 

"Hello?" 

"Blake what the hell were you thinking? This does not look good. This is a PR nightmare." Brandon his manager yells through the phone. 

"Brandon is that you?" 

"Who the hell do you think it is?"

"Back up a minute man. What are you talking about?" 

"The drunk night with all the girls? Were you that drunk you don't even remember it?" His voice the softens from the angry tone to the worried tone "Blake you have never been like this. Are you ok? If you need some kind of help Blake we can get that for you. Having drunken reckless nights is not the way to handle this man." 

"Brandon I don't even know what the hell you are talking about?" 

"I take it you haven't seen the entertainment tonight story?" 

"No what did they say now?" Blake asks motioning to Luke for him to look up the article on his phone since Blakes still wasn't connected to the wifi.

"Blake its bad and I'm worried about you man." 

Blake watches as Luke's face goes white before he hands the phone to Blake. Blake looks through the article. He sees all the pictures and what they are saying about him and he suddenly feels like he is going to throw up. His first thought should be how to fix this. How to save his reputation, but his first thought is a blonde rockstar who he never texted. He feels like his world is once again crashing down on him and he doesn't know what to do. 

"BLAKE?!?" He hears Brandon yell snapping him and out of his thoughts. 

"Brandon this isn't what it looks like. I was drunk I'll give them that but nothing happened with those girls. I need to go make a phone call and then I'll call you back." He doesn't wait for Brandon to respond he hangs up the phone and turns to Luke. "Buddy your gonna have to do these interviews solo. I have to handle this and I have to do it now."

"Yeah no worries man. And I'm sorry. I can't help but feel like this is my fault. I was the one that drug ya down there." 

"No it's my fault. I should have known my limit and handle everything better. But listen man I got to get back to my room and make a phone call before Brandon and I figure out how to fix this in the fans eyes." 

"Ok let me know if I can help Blake. I'll do whatever I need to do to help." 

"Thanks man." 

Blake rushed up to his room as fast as he could. He had to talk to Gwen before she saw the story if she hadn't already. He prayed she hadn't.   
..................................................................  
Gwen woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She pushed up and reached for it. No matter how miserable she was, she was a mom. She doesn't have the luxury to just ignore phone calls. When she looks at the screen she instantly breaks down in tears again. It's him trying to FaceTime her. Her heart wants to answer but he head tells her that it's not a good idea. So instead she returns it to the stand and buries her face in her pillow and cries herself back to sleep.   
.................................................................  
"Damnit" Blake yells 

Gwen had to have seen the story or she will before he can't get to her. A tear slips from his eye as he faces the reality that his actions may have cost him his relationship with Gwen. He didn't do anything with those girls but what reason does she have to believe him. They have pictures he has his word. He dials Brandon determined to get on a plane to go to Gwen. 

"Brandon I need a plan to LA right now." Blake says before Brandon even has a chance to say hello.

"Blake? What? A plane to LA? What's going on Blake?" 

"Brandon I can't tell you. I won't mess this up with her anymore."

"Her? Blake look your career is in the balance right now. Your not leaving Mexico with your career intact unless you do the show tonight." 

"Brandon.." Blake begins to protest

"Blake no. I need you to think here man. Are you willing to lose your entire career over a girl, you said yourself, is probably done with you? Blake I can't let you commit career suicide. You need to get yourself together and do your show tonight. When you get home I really think it would be a good idea for us to get you help man. It's apparent that you aren't coping Blake."

"I don't need help Brandon. I'm fine it's just life fucking with me yet again, as if it hasn't enough already." Blake answers "I'll stay and do the show man. It's about time I listen to my head and do the responsible thing. She probably hates me anyway." 

Blake finishes his conversation with Brandon reassuring him that he will be ok to go on and do his show tonight. He lays in bed the rest of the day until it's time for him to head to the venue. The whole processes is a blur. Getting to the venue. Going to his dressing room. Having girls try to tame his curls. Being handed his guitar side stage. Hearing his name being announced and putting on his fake smile. He goes on stage to the screams of his fans, most of which traveled all the way from the states to see him. He works through his set list but it's not until he gets to the song God Gave Me You that the reality of him having lost Gwen hits home. This was the one song, the first song, of his that she had downloaded. She had told him that she thought God had sent him to her to help her to get through all the shit with her ex. Now here he is screwing everything up. He feels defeated and crushed by life. He hates the paparazzi and how they twist everything to make it what they want it to be. Depression setting in, all he wants is to down some vodka to get rid of this pain.   
.....................................................................  
One call. One call was all she got from him. If she wasn't hurt before she sure is now. Obviously she didn't mean to him what he meant to her. She was done with men forever. She has to work with him that's the worst part. She chooses right then to act as though nothing has ever happened between them. Be cordial and friendly but cold at the same time. She wasn't gonna let another man win. She was gonna be the strong woman that all her fans believe she is.


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I’m so sorry I thought I posted this! I’ll post another chapter tonight or in the am cause it’s already done.

As he makes his way through God gave me you, he can only think of Gwen and what he could be losing. By the end of the song he has made his mind up. He isn't letting Gwen go without a fight. If God gave her to him he sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight. He has three songs left not including his encore, which he decided the fans would have to live without. He needed to get out of here and figure out what to do.   
.............................................................  
As soon as he walked off the stage he was dialing his pilot. One of the perks of having his own private plane. In no time at all Blake was sitting in the soft chairs in his plane with a vodka in hand. He needed to talk to his mom. He feels like he is right back at the bottom of the barrel drowning again and this time Gwen isn't there to pull him to the top. As he finishes his second drink the pilot lands at the airport and Blake moves to the car that is waiting to take him home. As soon as he gets to his home, he pulls out his phone FaceTiming his mom. 

"Baby boy how are you?" He voice falls as she sees his face and the tear staines running down it.

"Mom I need help. I need her." Blake says breaking down in sobs

"Blake you don't need that whore! She did nothing but tear you down. You know this we have had this talk. What's going on baby?"

"I got drunk the paparazzi took picture and twisted them. I called but she won't answer. I think I lost her mom."

"Wait you and Miranda have been talkin? Blake honey tell me you didn't run back to her!"

"What? Miranda? I'm not talking about Miranda." 

That's when it sinks in and remembers no one knows about them not even his mom. Now she is gonna be all over him to explain and frankly he doesn't want to explain. He wants to call her a million times and go to her house and ring the door bell until she opens the door for him. He wants to make her believe that none of what that story said was true. He wants to hold in his arms. He wants to watch her smile that smile she only gives him because let's face it Blake has studied her every time they are together and their is a difference in the friendly smile she gives other and the smile fill with, love, he dare say she gives him. 

"Your not? Then what the hell are you talkin about Blake?"

"I'm sorry mom I can't we, I don't even know what we are, to be able to tell you."

"Blake did we not learn the lesson yet even after two marriages. You really are in something already?"

"Mom is not what it sound like."

"Well you best get to explaining then."

"Well I have been hanging out with Gwen mom."

"Gwen, as in your fellow voice coach Gwen Stefani? Blake isn't she married?"

"Mom you can't tell anyone but she is getting divorced to. We started hanging out as two people who were going through VERY similar things. Before I went to my show in Mexico we kissed. Mom it took my breath away and she leaned into it. I don't even understand how she was even interested in me enough to kiss me. She might just be the best thing to ever happen to me. Then everything went to shit in Mexico."

"Is she the reason you have been so much happier lately?"

"Yeah she is mom and now I once again have fucked it up."

"Watch your tongue young man! Did you call her and explain? Go see her?"

"I called her but she didn't answer. I don't want to be the loser that keeps calling that she doesn't want to talk to."

"Would you rather be the loser that lost what he says is the best thing that has ever happened to him? The one to lose someone that has made you happier than I have probably ever seen you baby boy?"

"What if she wants nothing to do with me and I lost her. I don't think I can get through this kind of pain without her."

"How are you gonna know if you don't try?"

"Your right mom, I gotta go. I gotta call her and go to her house. I can't let this go like this. Like you said at least then I can say I tried as hard as I could."

"That's my boy! Blake your a great man and if she truly loves you like you say she does, then she knows you good enough to know you are not the kind for one night drunken stand type."

"Thanks Mom. I love ya."

"Love you too baby boy."

Blake knew his mom was right. He couldn't just stand here and except that things with Gwen are over when he didn't do everything in his power to get her to see that the ET story was fake. He was gonna get her back. She is his best friend and he isn't willing to let this go without at least talking to her.   
.............................................................  
Gwen had sat on the couch all day watching romantic movies, crying, and drinking wine. It was about 3 in the afternoon when his calls started. It took everything she had not to excitedly answer the phone. She would give him one thing, he sure was determined however it wasn't gonna do any good she had made her decision and she wasn't changing her mind. She was done being hurt by men who were supposed to love her. As the phone continues to ring her doorbell rings. Assuming it must be Jen or Todd she sulks off the couch after turning her phone on silent. She opens the door and her heart stops dead. There he is phone held up to his ear in his blue plaid. She takes a minute to just stare. He looks like shit. He looks exactly like he did when they first started confiding in each other, well actually he looks worse. His face is tear stained and tears are still running down his face. She doesn't realize it at first but tears start streaming down her own face as well. Suddenly she snaps out of the staring mode.

"Blake what are you doing here?"

"Gwen please can we talk?"

"Blake it's better if we don't."

"Please. You know that's not who I am. You know I would never play you like that right? Or do you really think I'm that kind of guy?"

"Blake I want to believe you would never but for a long time I believed Gavin wasn't either, and look where that got me. I have three kids Blake I can't lose it again like before. I have to be there for them and if I give in and something happened I would die Blake. I would die of a literal broken heart." 

"So you do have feelings for me then?"

"Blake I love you ok?" As the words came out of her mouth Gwen realized what she had said. 

She was full on panicking now. She hadn't meant to say that. She hadn't meant to admit that to herself much less to him. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute trying to figure out how to save face. However the minuet his hand touched her cheek she melted into it. He took a step closer to her pulling her into a kiss. 

"Gwen I love you too. I want to take the leap. I'm scared as hell to but I more scared of what life would be like without you." Blake said as tears streamed down her face. "Please don't cry Gwen if you don't want this I can handle it if it means making you happy." Gwen was frantically shaking her head no. 

"No Blake." She said with desperation clinging to his arms as he started to back away from her. "I want this. I want us. It's been hell without you. I thought I could cry and get over it because we barely even kissed,but Blake I need you." She said laying her head on his chest as his arms wrapped tighter around her pulling her as close to him as possible. 

"Have you eaten?" Blake as quietly neither making a move to pull apart.

"No" she said meekly knowing she was gonna get in trouble. 

"Come on" He said letting go of her and pulling her out the door with him. 

"Woah Blakie what are we doing?"

"Going to get you some food."

"Blake I'm not dressed. I don't have shoes. My hair is not done. I don't want to embarrass myself.....or you." She said the last words barely audible. 

Blake spun around. "Embarrass me? Gwen you are gorgeous. I would be the luckiest man to go anywhere with you. I could never be embarrassed of you. However if you would be happier to order in food then that's what we will do."

Gwen placed her hand on his cheek and he nuzzled his face to her hand. "Thank you Blake."

"For what?"

"For loving me." He just looked at her with a confused look on his face until she stretch up on her tippy toes planting a feather light kiss on his lips. 

Gwen grabbed his hand and lead him into the house and to the couch. He sat down expecting her to sit next to him but she had other plans. She sat sideways on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. 

"What are you in the mood for sunshine?"

She didn't answer him she just shrugged her shoulders. 

"Gwen you have to eat. Please just tell me what you want."

"I could go for pizza" she said quietly half expecting his response to be about how fattening and bad for them it is but that's not what she got.

"Pizza it is then sunshine. Anything for you."

They sat in the same spot on the couch until the pizza got there. When the gate bell rang Blake got up and went out to get the pizza. When he came back there was a vodka and sprite drink for him and wine for her on the coffee table. He sat back down on the couch and Gwen returned to her spot in his lap. Normally they would be talking nonstop and joking around, but Blake could tell that tonight was different. Tonight she needed him to hold her and remind her how special she is and how much he is hers and only hers. They ate their pizza watching yet another romantic movie but this time Gwen didn't cry through it, instead she nestled deep into Blake. Blake tightened his hold on her and rubbed his fingers over the bare skin where her shirt and leggings don't quite meet. After the movie ended Blake knew he had to speak up and head home. She needed sleep and right now he as much as he didn't want to he needed to leave so she could get some.

"Gwen I think it's time for you to head to bed and me head home." As the words left him mouth he felt her hand grasp his arms and her whole body stiffen. 

She leaned back to look him in they eye. What she was about to say he needed see her face and her eyes to see that she was being serious. This was a big leap she was about to take and she couldn't lie, she was nervous what his reaction would be.

"Blake?"

"Yeah sunshine?"

"Can you stay?"

"You mean like spend the night?"

"I'm not ready for you to leave. I want you to hold me while I sleep."

"Are you sure Gwen? This isn't something I want us to do unless your ready for this."

"I'm not ready for anything physical yet but I'm ready for you to hold me while I sleep with my head on your chest. If you don't want to it's ok."

Blake reached for her chin bringing her eyes to meet his. 

"Gwen sunshine there is nothing I want more."


	4. Pushing

Blake woke the next morning with Gwen draped over his chest her head resting on his heart. His arm was wrapped around her waist. He looked at the clock realizing it was ten in the morning. He almost jumped up out of bed but he pause when he remembered Gwen on his chest. He didn’t want to wake her just yet as she was still sound asleep. He can’t remember the last time he slept till ten. With everything that had gone down with his ex wife he hadn’t slept through the night in months. His heart rate must have changed with his momentary freak out of the time as Gwen stirs. 

“Blake what time is it?” 

“It’s ten sunshine. Good morning.” He says as he feels her nestle deeper into his chest. 

“I actually slept all night. That’s a first.”

“Yeah me to. I can’t remember the last time I slept all night.”

“Me either. To many nights were spent crying or dealing with crying babies on my own.” Blake felt her shudder at the memories of her life over the last nine years. 

Not all nine years had been the hell she now remembers. It had been good for a period of time, however laying here with Blake and the feeling she has, she doesn’t think that relationship was ever completely two sided. She could feel the Love emanating from Blake. She never felt that from her ex. Why did life have to be so unfair to make her wait this long to find him. What she wouldn’t give to have found Blake first and had kids with him instead. She pulls herself away from that thought. It’s just a rabbit hole she shouldn’t go down.

“Gwen I can literally feel you thinking. What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

“Blake what if I had met you first instead of him? What if I had had kids with you instead of him? It just seems so unfair that God had to wait until now for us to connect.”

“I know sunshine I have thought that many times she we started connecting. I have to think there’re is a reason God worked our lives out this way. I mean let’s be honest Gwen I can’t believe you are interested in me now, would you have been interested in me back then? The queen of Ska falling for the lowly cowboy?”

“Blake you have to stop doing that. You are a great man and any woman in their right mind would just at the chance to be with you. Why don’t you see what I see?”

“I ask myself that same question about you Gwen every time you tell me your to complicated for me to have to put up with. Or every time you tell me you look homely or fat when you put on an outfit that I think makes you look like a goddess.” 

“Guess we both need to start seeing ourselves through each other’s eyes.”

“Yeah I guess we do sunshine.”

“Blake?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too Gwen, so much.” Their lips meet as the last words leave his mouth. 

It’s not a wild cant get enough of each other type of kiss. It’s a kiss that is filled with nothing but love. True real love. Neither Gwen nor Blake either thought they would end up here and yet here they are more than happy with where their life is. They don’t rush out of bed but by 11:30 Blake ushers them out of bed and to Gwen’s kitchen to get some breakfast.

“I pick up the boys tonight.”

“Yeah. I bet your excited to see them!”

“Yeah I am but..”

“Hey don’t do that. I know you aren’t ready for that yet. I’ll wait to meet them till you tell me you think they are ready. Please don’t stress about it.”

“Thank you Blake. Gosh you are so perfect it’s dumb.”

“Nah I’m just a guy that wants to be with you and see you happy. If that means working this into the boys lives slowly, then that’s fine with me. I would wait forever Gwen.” Blake tells her as he wipes a few tears falling from her eyes before bending down to kiss her. 

They spend the rest of the day chilling on the couch watching movies and telling stories from their childhood that often leads them into fits of laughter. However the time comes for Blake to leave, as Gwen got the text from her ex saying they were on the way. Normally he would just drop the boys off at school in Monday and Gwen would pick them up after but of course he had plans that required him to leave tonight instead of after drop off tomorrow morning. Gwen didn’t argue with him. Any chance she got to have her babies she was for sure gonna take even though it meant Blake couldn’t stay. They walked to the door holding hands and we he got to the door he pulled her into him as she started crying. 

“God I’m being such a baby, it’s just..I’m gonna miss you like a lot cowboy.”

“I know. I’m gonna miss you to sunshine, but I’ll see you at work in the morning.”

“Yeah I’m so excited for this season. I’m ready to get back to a place filled with so much music!”

“What time are you getting there tomorrow?” 

“Well call time is at 9, so probably 7.”

“Alright Well then I’ll see you at 7:15 then.” Blake smiles

“Blake oh my gosh you don’t have to come so early! It’s gonna be so boring for you. Gregory and Danilo are just gonna be working on hair and makeup, nothing exciting.”

“Gwen when are you gonna realize that any time I get to spend with you is exciting. No matter what we are doing. Now I gotta go before they get here so give my one more kiss for the road.” They leaned in letting their lips meet before he turned and got in his car driving off. 

Gwen didn’t have a lot of time to compose herself because not long after the gate closed behind Blake, they opened revealing her ex’s car. When they car stopped two little boys came flying out. 

“Mom!” They yelled simultaneously running into her open arms 

As she hugged her oldest babies she could hear he youngest baby yelling “Momma! Momma! Momma!” from inside the car. It broke her heart to have to send them with their dad and to have them call her crying telling her they just want to come home. Telling them they couldn’t broke her heart even more. Never did she imagine having to tell her kids they couldn’t be with them. Life is what it is and these are the cards God had felt her. As Gavin walked around the front of the car holding her youngest baby who was crying for her, Gwen moved forward to take him in her arms. 

“Hi baby boy! Momma missed you boogie!”

“Momma!” Apollo said snuggling into Gwen’s chest, his hand going to its natural position playing with her ear.

“Thanks for taking them tonight Gwen. I really need to get to Chicago tonight to get ready for the show tomorrow.”

“This wasn’t for you. I did this for them.”

“Really Gwen your really gonna act like a bitch again. Look I get it we aren’t together anymore and you think you are all independent and shit now but you don’t have to be a bitch to me in front of the kids.” Gwen handed Apollo off to Zelva who took all three boys in the house before Gwen responded.

“Gavin I don’t think I’m independent. I am independent. I don’t have someone constantly in my ear telling how I have to look or act and yet still getting told how I’m not good enough.” 

“Well clearly you need someone to. You look like shit! How much weight have you gained since I left.”

“Let’s get one thing straight Gavin. You didn’t leave I kicked your sorry cheating ass out. Second it’s none of your damn business how much I weigh. Now if you don’t mind leave my property that would be great.”

“Not your property Gwen. Don’t forget part of the agreement is the sell of OUR house. Good bye Gwen.” He finished with a smirk on his face knowing how to get under her skin.

Gwen didn’t let it show that he indeed had gotten to her. She walked around the back of the house and sat down on the couch needing a few minutes to compose herself before heading in to get the boys bathed and to bed for school. She can’t seem to get the tears to stop so she pulls out her phone to talk to the one person she knows can calm her, her cowboy. Gwen sits holding the phone as it rings through FaceTime. When his smile pops up on the screen she can feel her heart lighten, but he smile quickly fades as he realizes she is crying. 

“Gwen what did he say? He didn’t hurt you did he? Like lay a hand on you or anything right?” Blake asks fear guiding his emotions

“No no he didn’t hurt me at least not physically. He called me a bitch again in front of the boys.”

“Seriously what kind of a man calls a woman that to start with, much less the mother of his children in front of his children?”

“Gavin Rossdale apparently.”

“What else did he say Gwen? I can tell thats not all of it.”

“He said I look like shit and that I have gained a ton of weight. Then he rubbed in my face again the fact that we have to sell the house and move. Blake this is the only home here in LA the boys have ever know. I broke their family up and now I have to tell them we have to move to. I haven’t even gotten the nerve up to tell them yet and it goes on the market in two days.”

“Gwen, hey Gwen. It’s all gonna be ok, I promise. I know what he said is lie. I just left and you couldn’t have looked anymore beautiful than you are. So get that out of your head. As for the house you do have to tell them but we will work something out Gwen. I’ll help you find a house that isn’t filled with memories of him and we can fill it with memories of us, and of you and your boys.”

“How is it that you always know what to say to get me out of my head?”

“I don’t know sunshine but I’m more than glad I can. Now forget about that asshole and go spend the night with your boys like you have been looking forward to doing.”

“Thanks Blake! I love you!”

“I love you too sunshine, more than you will ever know!”

They hang up and Gwen spends the rest of the night reading books to the boys before bed, giving in to more stories than she normally would have because she missed them and wasn’t ready for them to go to sleep yet. She eventually said no more and tucked Apollo and Zumba in before heading to Kingston’s room.

“Dad made you cry again didn’t he?” Kingston asked startling Gwen.

Sometimes she forgets that he is old enough to pick up this kind of stuff. It breaks her heart to know he is going through this.

“Yeah baby he did.”

“Why does he have to do that. It’s not right. Kids are mean but they are learning how to act but dad he should know how to act.”

“Yeah Your right he should. King your dad and I, I don’t think we are ever going to get to a point where we are friends again but as long as you know we love you so much, that’s all that matters to me. I can’t handle your dad ok?”

“Ok mommy. I love you!”

“I love you too baby boy so much.”  
.....................................................................................  
After climbing into her own bed Gwen finally took a deep relaxing breath. She decide that she would send Blake a picture just so he would know she is ok and he wouldn’t be worried. Just like her baby boy worried about her, Blake worried. She wasn’t used to having someone to be there for her and worry about her. She posed with no makeup on at all and all of her blankets pulled up around her tiny body. She took a few wanting to get the perfect one to send. Once she was satisfied with it she hit the send button. She isn’t gonna lie she was freakin out that he was going to think she was ugly without her makeup but Blake was pushing her out of her comfort zone all the time. Maybe it was time for her to be the one to push herself.


	5. The voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished the original idea for the story so it’s morphing into a new idea. Hope u continue to like it

The next morning was crazier than normal. Gwen was rushing around to get everyone ready and fed before work and school. Gwen was excited to get to set for more than one reason. She loved being surrounded by so much music and she loved even more being to help out new artists that are trying to break though. She just as much as the next artist knows how hard it is to break through but she also knows what it's like to break through. Gwen also love sitting in the makeup chair and having her team doll her up. This morning a certain cowboy had promised to come and sit with her while she got ready. The fact that he wants to come sit while she is getting ready blows her mind. Gavin didn't even want to be with her on set when she could spend time with him during lunch much less sit in her trailer with her doing nothing for hours. She couldn't wait to see him, even though she knew she had to play it cool because they had just admitted to each other that they wanted to be with each other but not anyone else. As she got to the lot and walked up to her trailer there was a 6'5" cowboy sitting on the steps. 

"Blakey your early!"

"Yeah I umm couldn't sleep so I just decided to give up trying and get us breakfast and wait for ya." Only now did Gwen notice the coffee cups and brown bag he was holding.

"You really didn't have to do that Blake." She said reluctantly, she sure wasn't used to having a man do thoughtful things for her, she didn't quite know how to react.

"I know I didn't but I wanted to." He smiled at her

Without thinking she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn't waste any time hugging her back the best to his ability. Gwen pulled away real fast when they heard footsteps headed their way from around the corner. They were scared Danilo had seen them but he didn't act like he had when he greeted them. They headed into Gwen's trailer as Danilo and Gwen discussed what look they want for the night. Blake couldn't help but stare at her while she discussed with Danilo. The next thing Blake new Danilo was grinning directly at him. He had been caught but lucky he didn't say anything. He and Gwen hadn't discussed telling people or not so neither new whether or not the other would want the long time hairstyle to know. Once he was done Gregory took his turn getting Gwen glammed up. It was crazy to Blake to see what she had to go through every taping. He was exhausted just watching. The four people talked until it was time for Blake to head to his trail and change and let the. Do their ten minute job in him. 

"Well y'all I gotta head to my trailer to get my kinda dolled up." They all laughed at his choice of words. "See you on set Gwen." He said as their eyes met through the mirror and even thought no other words were explained, they told each other 'I love you' through the look in their eyes. 

As soon as Blake had left her trail the third degree started. 

"Oh my God! You have to spill!" Danilo said

"Yeah What was with the country boys appearance this morning?.......and they eye fucking at the end?" Gregory asks chuckling at the end question. 

"He is just a friend that wants to hang out with me. And Oh my God guys we were not eye fucking!" Gwen defends

"Yeah ok!" Danilo chimes in.

"Keep telling yourself that honey." Gregory added as both men busted out laughing and Gwen turned about ten shades of red.  
                                          ..........................................................  
Blake and Gwen were waiting back stage for Pharrell and Adam to join them so they could all be announced and get to their chairs. They were standing there together and both were were losing their minds fight to not reach out to grab the others hand or to get the kiss they have yet to have today. There were to many people around so they had to settle for standing next to each other. They thought they were being smooth by standing close enough that there pinky fingers could touch, but friends don't tend to stand that close. Pharrell walks up noticing the two stand all to close to each other and gives Gwen a questioning look. Gwen just shrugs it off and moves a step away from Blake just before Adam barges into the group. It's then that they begin to hear the voices of the audience entering and the stage manager pumping them up. 

"Here we go guys! You ready for me to wipe the floor with your ass Shelton?"

"In your dreams Adam. Who has the most wins here? Let me see not Pharrell, he has zero. Not Gwen here, it's her first time to. What about you Adam how many wins do you have?"

"You know what overgrown cowboy? Suck it!"

"No thanks Adam I like women."

Gwen busted out laughing at the exchange between the two goof balls, only trying to calm herself as they hear Adams name called. Blake goes next and then Pharrell. Gwen enters last and as she walks up to the stage her shoe gets caught and she falls into Blake. Blake instantly reaches up and grabs her arms as she moves up to the main part of the stage. Once up she hugs him wrapping her arms around his waist before releasing and backing away. He was so shocked by her boldness that he didn't have time to focus enough and put his arms around her before she pulled away. She just smiled at him through her lashes before moving over to Pharrell and giving him a similar hug. 

The judge move to sit in their chairs and Blake offers his hand to Gwen to help her down the stairs to the judges chairs. They all four settle in their chairs and Blake sends Gwen a text message but she must have her volume turned off as she doesn't notice his message. He waits for her to look toward him and he gestures to his phone. Gwen smiles reaching for her phone. 

~you look absolutely beautiful sunshine.~

~Thanks cowboy. You look pretty good yourself.~

They look at each other trying not to make eyes at each other. They listen to numerous artists. Blake wins a few and Gwen actually beats him twice scoring two really promising artists. The producer calls for a ten minute break and Gwen gets out of her chair walking to the back. When she passes Blake she taps his arm discretely signaling for him to follow. So after a few seconds so it's not suspicious he gets up following her to the back. Blake gets to the back but he doesn't see Gwen. So he starts to walk back toward their trailers when he feels her reach out and grab his arm from a corner. He turns into her and the next thing he knows her lips are crashing into his. He opens his mouth slightly and her tongue darts in exploring his mouth. Finally they break apart neither being about to breath. 

"Oh my gosh! I have been dying to do that since I saw you sitting on the steps to my trailer." Gwen says as she releases a breath

"Wow sunshine I can say I wasn't expecting that but damn.." he says smashing his lips back to hers.

Suddenly Blake feels a tap on his shoulder and he darts around seeing Pharrell.

"They called time. I thought you guys might like a heads up before someone else comes back here and finds you." He turns and starts to walk away before turning back to the couple who stare at him. "Oh and Blake" he says as he points to his lips "nice lipstick." Gwen blushes and moves to wipe the evidence off his lips before they head back toward the stage hand in hand. They are so engrossed in each other that they forget to let go before they walk though the hall to the stage. Last minute as they walk out to where everyone can see only then remembering to let go.   
                                                                         .............................................................  
Felby had been looking at the coaches entrance since Blake walked out. She had met him at the bar in Mexico, in fact she was the one the tabloids said he left the bar with. She had been wondering if he would remember her. All that went out of her head the minute she saw her hand in his. Then she watched her walk over to who had to be her makeup artist and get him to put fresh lipstick on her. She forced her attention back to Blake. She came to see Blake. She couldn't keep her eyes on him though they drift back to her. Watching every move she made. What did he see in her? Did he not like her? He had seem so into her. Felby was so focused on watching Gwen's every move that she didn't notice the plethora of artists audition. And before she knew they were ushering her and the rest of the audience out. Just as she was about to walk out Blake looked her way and did a double take. Clearly he recognized her and her heart skipped a beat but she was forced out before he could wave to her. She is sure he would have waved and maybe even talked to her.   
                                                                   ..............................................................  
The rest of the taping Gwen could feel eyes on her. She is used to people looking at her but this was different. This was more like someone staring at her. She brushed it off and walked toward Blake as the audience was escorted out. She sees him double take at an audience member but really thinks nothing of it. 

"Who was that Blake?"

"What?"

"You seemed like you knew someone."

"The one girl she looked like one from Mexico." He said not making eye contact 

"Blake look at me. We moved past that ok? I know you didn't do anything. You don't have to be scared of me."

"Thanks Gwen. I'm sorry I'm just used to stuff like this blowing up."

Gwen takes a risk and puts her hands on his cheeks making him look at her. 

"Not anymore. I love you."

"I love you too."   
                                   ..................................................................................................................  
Later that night Gwen was in bed after putting the kids to bed and she thought she heard someone pulling on the front door. She quietly got up and checked that the security system was set before quietly going back to her room. When she got to her room her phone started ringing so she ran to pick it up. 

"Hey cowboy." She said while looking out her windows to see if she could see anyone out there.

"Hey. You ok Gwen?"

"Yeah" She said turning her head back to Blake smiling.  "I thought I heard someone pulling on my front door."

Blake instantly sits up in bed looking at the picture of his girlfriend. "Is your alarm system set Gwen?"

"Yeah it's set. I'm sure it was nothing. Probably just the product of me still not used to being in this big house without a man here."

"Ok but Gwen promise if you here it again you will call me so I can come check it out? Please?"

"Cowboy don't worry we are ok."

"Gwen promise me or I'm coming over there now."

"Okay okay cowboy. I promise. We should probably get some sleep cowboy. I have to get the boys up in the morning for school. Would you want to come over for lunch tomorrow?"

"Isn't Apollo gonna be there?"

"Yeah but he loved you when he met you on set and he is gonna be the easiest to win over. We have to start somewhere right?"

"Your sure?"

"Yes cowboy just say you'll come over for lunch."

"Alright Gwen I'll be there. Now get some sleep. I love you Gwen."

"I love you too Blake."


	6. Eyes on you

The next morning went by as a blur getting the big boys us and dressed for school before allowing Zelva to drive them to school. Since hearing that sound last night she has had that uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. She didn't want to leave Apollo here even if she knew he would be safe with Zelva. It had been nice getting some one on one time with her baby boy. He was growing up so fast and it was making her sad knowing he was he last baby. She fixed him a bottle along with some tea for herself before settle on the couch for a Mickey Mouse marathon till lunch. They were on their third episode of Mickey when Gwen heard it again, the sound of someone pulling on the front door. She instantly pulled Apollo closer to her chest, causing him to squirm. When she didn't release him he began to fuss and Gwen shushed him, hugging him not quiet so tightly. Terrified wasn't the word for how Gwen felt. She could still hear someone at the door and she was running fifty scenarios through her head trying to figure how to handle this. Apollo was starting to get fussy, likely because he was feeding off of Gwen's fear. When it continued she picked up Apollo, who protested the abrupt end of Mickey and took him to her room pulling her phone out. She dialed Blake's number praying she wasn't interrupting anything.

"Hello"

"Blake?"

"Gwen what's wrong?" Blake could hear the fear in her voice

"What ever was at the door last night, it's back and the noice has been going on for a while now. I'm scared Blake."

"Where are you right now?"

"In my room with Apollo."

"I want you to lock the door and close the curtains. After that turn all the lights off in the room and go into your closet and shut and lock that door. I'm coming, ok?"

"Ok. Blake?"

"Yeah sunshine?"

"I love you." She said quietly

"I love you to Gwen. I'm on my way." Blake tells her before hanging up as he gets in the truck. 

Blake drives as fast as he can in the damn LA traffic. He is clenching the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are white. If anything happened to Gwen he doesn't know what he would do. He should have insisted on coming over last night to check things out. She is in a closet scared and he has to get to her. As the traffic speeds up and slows down, he slams his fist on the steering wheel accidentally hitting the horn. Finally he makes it to the entrance of her gated community and by know the guard knows him and buzzes him in waving. Normally Blake would wave back or even stop to exchange a few words with the elderly man, but today he doesn't have time. He speeds down the street to Gwen's private gate and types in the key code Gwen had given him after they started spending more and more time together. Once he parks in her driveway he beings to check out the outside of the house. As he rounds the corner into the back yard he sees what had to be a girl jump down the other side of the fence. His heart sunk. Someone had been here trying to get in. He doesn't chase after whoever it was but instead calls Gwen's and has her come out of the closet and let him in. When the door opens she practically throws herself into his arms.

"Shhhh it's ok baby. I got ya. I'm here now Gwen."

Tears stream from her eyes as he cradles her against his chest. Seeing her so upset breaks his heart and as if he didn't think it could break anymore Apollo reach for him to pick him up. 

"Gwen sunshine let's go sit on the couch so I can hold both of you." He says in the most calming voice he can must since his nerves are shot also.

Who was that? What do they want? If something happens to Gw...no he can't think like that. Positive thoughts he tells himself. He bends down first picking Apollo up and then takes Gwen's hand and leads him to the living room where he can here Mickey Mouse still playing. When they got to the couch Blake sat down turning Apollo so his back was to Blake's chest but he was leaning again him. Gwen sat down beside him and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her into his side as close as he could. She rested her head on his shoulder trying to keep it together. Nothing had actually happened. Both her and Apollo where fine and whoever it was wasn't able to get inside. 

"Gwen please sunshine. It's alright. I'm here I've got you." Gwen looked up at him and place her lips on his. She was still shaking though. Blake grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch they were sitting on wrapping it around her and securely wrapping his arm around her.   
                                                                .................................................................................  
After about twenty five minutes Gwen's breathing evened out and Apollo was passed out. Blake looked at the two of them sleeping and right then and there decided that it didn't matter what he had to do, he wasn't gonna let anything happen to them. He doesn't know how long he sits there holding them, enjoying the peacefulness when it happened. The security alarm went off. Gwen shot up and Apollo started crying. Gwen clung to Blake. 

"Gwen look at me. I need you to follow me to your closet and then I need you and Apollo to lock your selves in." Gwen nods and follows Blake. 

Blake searches the whole house but finds not one. He walks outside and no one. Gwen's security system is one that calls the police for you when an alarm goes off. Blake can hear the sirens getting louder the closer they get. When they get there they do the same search Blake had and found nothing. Blake could see the tears welling in Gwen's eyes as the police left. 

"Hey Gwen sweetheart, it's gonna be ok. We will figure this out."

"Blake I'm terrified to be here alone. And I don't want my kids here. What if they come in next time? What if they hurt the boys?" At this point the tears are streaming down her face so fast she can barely see. 

Blake pulls her into his chest and she wraps her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest. 

"Blake the boys will be home soon what am I supposed to do?"

"Bring them to my house."

"Blake I don't think we should just slap us on them like this. I love and yes we have to tell them but I'm not in a good fr.."

"Gwen! I'm not saying we tell them about us. We can be friends right? You guys need somewhere to get away from this house. I don't want you staying here by yourself. Your not gonna get any sleep and frankly neither am I." 

"I don't know."

"Ok what about coming for dinner and then we can decide what to do from there."

"Are you sure you want to deal with all of this Blake. I mean you could have any girl. Someone with out kids, without crazy ex, without all this drama."

"Hey woah now Gwen. I don't want any other girl. I have a crazy ex to. And I am sure as hell not leaving you because of what's going on, in fact that precisely why I'm not letting you stay here alone. Gwen I love you. You. No one else."

"I love you to Blake. I really do. Why is this happening?"

"I don't know sunshine but we are gonna figure it out I promise. If you don't want to come over to my house will you at least call your parents or brother and stay with one of them?"

"Blake it not that I don't want to come to your house. It's just the kids."

"That's not what I meant. I get it Gwen. Your a mom and you have to protect them. It's ok."

"Their dad gets them from school tomorrow afternoon. Can I come stay with you then?"

"Absolutely sunshine. You are welcome at my house anytime you want." 

Gwen hugged Blake one more time before he left so he would be gone when they boys got home. Leaving her killed him. She was scared and upset but he had to leave because she asked him to. He understood why she asked him to but all he wanted to do was hold her and protect her.   
                                                      .......................................................................................  
When the boys had gotten home Gwen had explained to them that they were having a sleepover at their grandparents house and that their cousins were gonna be there two. Jen had suggested that so that she wouldn't have to tell the boys. The next morning they got up and all went to school. Gwen told the boys goodbye and that she would see them in a week. With their dads travel schedule this week was the only time he had at home for the month. After they were at school and Apollo and Zelva were dropped at the ex's house, Gwen called Blake. 

"Sunshine are you ok?"

"Hey to you too cowboy. Yeah I'm ok."

"Are the boys at school?"

"Yeah I was calling cause I was wondering if you would go with me to the house to get my stuff for the week."

"Of course Gwen. Come to my house and I'll drive us."

"Ok see you in a few." 

As Gwen walked out of her parents house she felt it again. Eye. Eyes staring at her. She looked all around but saw no one. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but she couldn't ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She walked as fast as she could to her Jeep and locked the doors as soon as she was inside. She immediately picked up her phone and dialed Blake. Before Blake could even get out a Hello Gwen was in total meltdown. 

"Blake whoever it is, they followed me here. I can feel someone staring at me. I'm scared."

"Where are you Gwen." 

"In my car in front of my parents house."

"Drive your Jeep to my house and I will be outside waiting for you ok? Everything is gonna be ok Gwen. I promise."

"Ok I'm on my way. I love you Blake."

"I love you to sunshine."  
                                                      ..........................................................................................  
Felby had been outside Gwen's house all night and was there when Blake came. She knew it. He was seeing her. He pick this bitch over her. How could he? That's ok she was gonna make Gwen's life a living nightmare until Blake leaves her. He will see how crazy the bitch is and he will come running back to her. So felby picked the lock when she was all curled up and asleep on him but the alarm was still set so when it started ringing Felby bolted and climbed over the fence not thinking she had time to squeeze through the hole in the fence. She had almost gotten caught but she didn't. She followed her to what Felby assumed was her parents house and watch her leave the house the next day and run to her car. She look scared and all Felby could do was smile. Her plan was working Gwen was clearly scared and now it was a matter of time before Blake gets enough of all the craziness. Next week felby had tickets to Blake's concert in Austin Texas and she had meet and greet tickets. She was going to show him that she was the woman for him, not some punk bottle blonde mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys let me know if you like this fix still. I’m not so sure about this chapter and didn’t get much response to the last one. Just let me know if I should keep going or drop this one. I don’t really have any ideas for other stories yet but if you don’t like this one I can start trying to figure a new one out.


	7. Are you sure?

The drive to Blake's house seemed so much longer than normal. She hadn't felt safe since he left yesterday before the boys got home. She was even more terrified that who ever it was had followed her to her parents house. That means they weren't just trying to break into her house, they were stalking her. Gwen had only experienced this one time before and Gavin hadn't taken it seriously. He told her she was paranoid and it took her dad working out the restraining order. There was one difference this time around, Blake. He made her feel safe and she knew if anyone would try to harm her when he was around, he would crush them. It was so different to be with a man who was interested in her for more than her looks. He loved her, all of her, and he made sure she knew it all the time. The whole drive she was checking her rear view mirror and looking out her windows, checking to see if anyone was following her. Even though she couldn't see anyone she still had that same feeling. That feeling that she was being watched. 

She pulled up to the gate at Blake's house and typed in the code but made sure to cover the buttons so no one who might be watching could possibly see what numbers she was typing. As she pulled up the driveway, just like he promised, Blake was sitting on the front porch waiting for her. As she put the Jeep in park he walked up to the door and opened it helping her down. She instantly retreated into his arms and sighed. She felt safe again, not because she didn't think the person was still following them but because Blake's arms were wrapped around her and she new nothing would happen to her with him around. 

"How are you holding up sunshine?"  
"To be honest I'm terrified. I called Gavin and told him what's going on and we agreed to have security with the boys at school and until we figure out what's going on they aren't allowed outside."  
"Well I'm glad he isn't being a dick about this. You and the boys being safe is the most important thing right now."  
"How are you real? I've been so scared about how us will effect them that I haven't even let you eat dinner with us, and yet here you are worried about them."  
"Gwen you are the most important thing in my life and that means those kids are too. They are little pieces of you, and whatever is that important to you is important to me. Doesn't mean I'm not anxious to get to spend time with them but I know where you are coming from and you know your kids. When you say they are ready then we will introduce me slowly, however you feel necessary."  
"I love you Blake" she said reaching up on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on his lips. And there it was that feeling, the feeling that someone is watching you. Clearly Blake felt it to as she felt him tense and pull here closer to him.   
"Let's go inside and get my keys. Then we can go get you things."  
"You feel it to don't you?"  
"Yeah yeah I do." He said looking all around before taking her hand and leading her into the house to get his keys.  
......................................................................  
"Are you sure you want me to come with you to Austin? Like won't people ask questions?"  
"Yes Gwen I want you to come, that is if you want to come." He says his insecurities shining through as they hold hands driving to Gwen's place to get her stuff.   
"Blake of course I want to come! To be honest the only place I feel comfortable and safe is with you. I just don't want you to be pressured by this to take me with you. People are gonna ask why I'm there. Are we ready for that? Are you ready for that?"  
"Gwen I could careless if people ask questions. It's none of their business until we decide it's ok to share. I think it's important the boys and our families know about us before everyone else gets to know. So when questions are posed our answer is we are good friends and that's where we leave it. I'm really glad you do want to come. Frankly the only time I can remotely relax is when you are with me. When we aren't together I can't protect you and I don't know if you are ok." He says bringing her hand up to his mouth and planting a kiss on the back of her hand.

Gwen's mind is spinning. She doesn't know if going to Austin with him is the right decision but she isn't willing to let him go and leave her here all alone. She has dealt with crazy fans in the past but this is different and she is scared and he is the only thing that makes her feel safe. They pull up to her gate and put in the key code. 

"Blake."  
"What's up sunshine?"   
"Remind me to change that code when we get home."  
"Absolutely sunshine."

They pull into the drive way and Blake gets out walking around to Gwen's side helping her out. She feels that unsettled feeling and grabs his arm. He pulls her into his side wrapping his arm around her. "It's ok Gwen I got ya. Lets get your stuff ok?" She shakes her head wrapping her arm around his waist as they walk toward the door.   
                                                         ..........................................................................  
Gwen had packed three bags before they left her house. Blake had joked with her that she didn't need to bring the whole house and Gwen had shut down on him some. The ride back to his house she had looked out the window and hadn't said much since they got there. She had sat on his bed while he was packing his bag. When he couldn't take it anymore he went over to the bed sitting down getting her attention. 

"Gwen what's wrong? I didn't mean anything by it. I was joking. If you wanted to pack every piece of clothing you owned I would have been ok with it. Please I'm sorry I really didn't mean anything by it." Gwen sighed and moved into his lap, shocking him at first but he instantly wrapped his arms around her. 

"He used to yell at me for over packing and then whenever I didn't have exactly the right dress he wanted me to wear I got in more trouble. It's like no matter what I did it wouldn't have been right. I was scared that I was already messing up."

"Gwen darlin I can promise you I'm never gonna yell at ya for packing to much or anything like that. I want you to promise me something though."

"Ok" she said looking up at him

"Don't shut me out. If something brings up old feelings tell me. I don't want you over playing things in your head and letting the shit he did to you get in between us. I want to help you get past that stuff, not the reason you can't. Promise me?"

"I promise Blake." She said smiling up at him. "Thank you for being so patient with me. I know I'm a lot and I don't know why you want to deal with it all but I'm glad you do." She finished before placing a kiss on his lips.   
                                                                .......................................................................  
Blake's plane touched down in Austin on schedule. He and Gwen had spent the flight cuddled together sleeping. They both knew they were going to have to be careful about pda. They didn't want to share their relationship with anyone yet and so they had to convince everyone else they were just friends. When they touched down at the airport Blake's bus was there waiting for them. The driver helped Blake unload their bags into the bus. The driver then took them to the venue before leaving them alone. 

"Are you sure you want to stay in here Gwen? I don't know if I like you being in here by yourself."

"If I go in with you Blake everyone is going to ask why I am there and we are going to have to spend the whole night fight not to act like a couple." She then gives him a seductive look while saying. "Plus I really don't know if I can keep my hands off you all night." Blake is taken aback by her sudden words.

"Damnit Gwen." Blake said while walking as fast as he could in the small bus and smashing his lips to hers. 

Their bodies were at war. Their tongues fighting inside each other's mouth desperation lacing their motions. Blake hands moved under her shirt up to her bra for the first time and she thinks she is literally going to lose her mind. That's when she allows her hands to fall into his back pockets squeezing. Suddenly Blake pulls back and takes a full step back away from her. 

"If we don't stop I'm going to miss my meet and greet and we are going to take things farther than we are ready for sunshine." Blake stumbles out

Gwen just giggles before closing the gap between the planting a quick kiss on his lips and heading back toward the bed. She sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls her shoes back on walking back to his side.

"I think your right I probably shouldn't be on a bus alone. Who knows if they followed us here?"

"I'm sure they didn't sunshine but I still don't want ya to far away from me just in case. You can wait in the dressing room they have set up. Assuming you don't want to come meet everyone too?" He jokes with a grin on his face.

"Yeah cause everyone would totally think that us doing a meet and greet together as just friends would be totally normal."

"Yeah Yeah miss sassy pants." They both laugh before heading into the building for Blake to get this meet and great done.   
.............................................................................................  
Blake stands for pictures with dozens of women and even a few guys. The women all make over him and tell him how much they love him. He finds it flattering but he also noticed that it doesn't mean as much to him anymore. The only woman's that he cares about anymore is a blonde ska singer who has managed to conquer the fashion industry, music industry, the world of makeup, and even the world of glasses. She is unbelievable, he thinks to himself. How he managed to get her attention he doesn't know but he is more than grateful. 

"Blake here is a drink. You have about 30 more people to go." Amanda, one of his assistants, tells him handing him a water.

"Thanks Amanda. Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"I have a friend in my dressing room. Can you go let her know how many are left too?" 

"Yes..." Amanda says giving Blake a questioning look. 

He ignores her look and signals for the next fan to come in. As she walks in he feels like he recognizes her. And then it hits him. Oh shit. This is the girl from Mexico and she was at the voice to. Now she is here? He knows fans travel with him all the time but she makes him feel uncomfortable. He can't pin point what it is but something is off so he treads carefully. 

"Hey I think I know ya right?"

"Yes you do! I have be a huge fan for a long time! I have been to 35 shows! And tapings of the voice! You are literally the most amazing man ever." Felby says

"Wow that's crazy! I really appreciate you being such a dedicated fan! It really does mean a lot."

The smile on the girls face was so big. When they posed for the picture she placed her hand a little lower on his back that Blake would have liked but he wasn't going to say anything. He told her thanks again and goodbye. When she was out of his line of sight he took a deep breath. He has never been affected by a fan like that but boy did she freak him out.   
....................................................................  
Felby knew it. Blake did love her. He was so excited to see her and thanked her for being so supportive. He doesn't talk like that to regular fans. The smile he gave her with the dimples on full display. Ahhhhh. She was giddy with excitement. The best part was she hadn't seen any signs of Gwen. Maybe her activities had finally showed Blake just how crazy that bitch was. Things were progressing. Now she had to figure out how to keep their connection going. Maybe she could go around and talk to him when he went to his bus. She would have to sneak through some gates and fences but hey it's not like she hasn't done that before. She snuck her way back and started to worry that she had missed him until she heard the door open and his voice. She stopped dead in her tracts though, and hid out of sight but where she could still see him. THAT BITCH WAS WITH HIM!!!!!!!! How could he still be with her? The way he had talked to her and smiled at her, she had thought for sure he was done with that bitch, and ready to be with her. Looks like she is gonna have to up the scaring and really make this blonde bitch look crazy!  
...........................................................................  
Blake opened the door for Gwen and she grabbed his hand as they walked out toward the bus. They hadn't been able to act like a couple all night and Gwen had been dying to hold his hand. She really wanted to kiss him till they couldn't breath but that would have to wait until they got inside the bus. As they make their way to the bus however it hits her. That feeling and Blake feels her demeanor change and suddenly he is all to aware of the presence as well. He instantly said screw whoever saw them and pulled Gwen into his side hurrying them along. Once he got them inside the trailer he turned to lock the door and made sure all the drapes were pulled so no one could see in. Gwen had walked to the back of the bus where the bed was and had sat down bursting into tears. Blake made his way back to her and saw that she was spiraling and obviously shaken yet again. 

"Gwen sunshine please don't cry. I'm right here I got you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you I promise."

"Blake I thought we had left this in LA. For just one night I didn't want to have to be scared and stress you out. I'm the biggest inconvenience to you and it kills me."

Blake pulls her off his chest and makes her look at him in the eye. 

"Don't you dare call yourself an inconvenience Gwen! I love you! I want you here. I don't care if that means being cautious and making sure you are safe. I. Love. You. Ok?"

Gwen just shook her head before folding into his chest again. Blake had held Gwen while she cried for what felt like forever. When she finally calmed her helped her get her pjs out and change into them. He them pulled his jeans off and took his flannel off, leaving him in his boxers and T-shirt. They climbed into bed and Gwen took her place on his chest. Before going to sleep Blake sent a message to the head of his security team, Jack, asking that they have someone stand outside the bus door all night promising to explain the next day. After receiving a text back from Jack confirming that he would have someone stand guard outside the bus, Blake finally relaxed and fell asleep reveling in the feeling of once again having Gwen in his arms.


	8. Oklahoma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m sorry for the long wait. I have been sick and just haven’t been able to write. I’m starting a second story so it might be like a week before I get the next chapter to this story out. But have no fear I’m definitely continuing this one. I just need two stories to bounce between when I get stuck on one

Gwen and Blake had just finished packing their stuff back up and were sitting on the couch waiting for the bus driver to take them to the airport. Gwen had been unusually quiet all morning and Blake knew he needed to get her away from all this stress. This crazy person was starting to really affect her and he needed to do something about it. 

"Gwen do you need to go back to LA tonight?"

"What do you mean? I don't get the boys back for five more days why?"

"Can I take you to my ranch in Oklahoma for a few days? No one will follow us there. They wouldn't know where to look for us."

"Really? We could like go there now? Like not go home to LA but go to your ranch?"

"Yeah. I really think you could use the break and we would be all to ourselves in the middle of no where."

"Yes please Blake! That like sounds so rad right now!" 

"Alright I'm just gonna call Billy real quick." Blake was excited he gets to show her his home and get her away from all this craziness that was going on. 

Just as he was finishing up on the phone, Jack came barging in. Gwen screamed and clung on to Blake and he instantly put himself between Gwen and whoever was coming in. Jack came in to his line of sight and Blake let out the breath he had been holding. 

"Damnit Jack! What the hell? Have you ever heard of knocking man!" Meanwhile Jack looked totally stunned not only by the scream and Blake's reaction but that fact that Blake and Gwen were way to close for friends. He suddenly regretted coming to check in with Blake instead of calling him. 

"Damnit man. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know."

"It's ok man I'm sorry you just scared the living shit out of us. Jack this is Gwen. Gwen this is Jack the head of my security team."

"Hi" Gwen said quietly from around Blake's shoulder. She was totally embarrassed at her reaction and the fact that they had been cuddled together when he came in. They had planned to not tell anyone but looks like that plan is gone. "Blake just tell him everything."

"Are you sure Gwen?"

"Yeah it's kinda obvious now." Gwen said as they settled back into their cuddling position on the couch.

"Blake I'm really sorry I was just coming to get an update on the beefed up security last night."

"It's ok Jack but I need you to use your digression here. Gwen and I aren't just friends. She is my..." he looks to Gwen. They never defined what they are. Dare he say it and potentially cause her more stress?

"Its ok Blake." She smiled up at him encouraging him and he smiled down at her his dimples on full display. He bent his head down placing his lips on hers, surprising her at first but she quickly regained her composure and returned the kiss. 

"She's my girlfriend." He continued smiling down at her before turning his attention back to Jack, who was standing there with a look of pure shock on his face. "Anyway someone has been following her. We don't know who it is and so far all they have done is scare her and trespass. I really didn't think they would follow her here but I was wrong. So I needed someone outside the door last night cause a bus isn't all that hard to break into."

"Wow Blake that's crazy. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not right now man but thanks."  
                                                            ...............................................................  
The look on Gwen's face as the helicopter landed on Blake's property was that of an excited kid. The spark had come back to her eyes as she asked questions about what animals he had and what activities they could do. Blake was seeing the Gwen from before all this stalker mess had started and it made him so happy to think that he had been the one to help bring her back. Once they got their bags inside and Blake had taken them upstairs he turned back to her. 

"Hey I know we have slept in the same bed before but I don't want to assume anything and put your stuff in my room without asking ya. Do you want to stay in my room? I have plenty of rooms if you don't want to and I don't want you to feel like you have to stay in my room."

"Cowboy calm down. Yes I want to stay in your room." She says walking up to him wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him with her pout on full display. He willingly obliges wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up slightly so he can place his lips on hers. 

It has never cease to amaze Gwen the fire she feels when Blake's lips make contact with hers. Blake starts to pull away and Gwen moves her kisses down to his jaw line. The tingle from his stubble on her lips as they make their way to his ear sends shivers down her spine. She never thought she would like stubble on a man but boy was it doing things to her. When her lips reach his ear lobe and she bites down lightly Blake releases a moan before turning his head forcing his lips back to hers. He forces his tongue in her mouth and he can feel her hand move from his waist to the now very prominent bulge in his jeans. The low moan that emanates from him driving her mad. It's then that Blake regains his composure pulling her hand from his pants but not making any motions to separate them further.

"Sunshine if we don't stop, we are gonna end up at the point of no return here."

"Maybe I want to get to that point." She says as she slowly wipes her tongue across her top lip before biting down on her bottom one. 

Blake is fighting with every ounce of willpower he had not to pick her up right now and take her to his bed. 

"Gwen what are you saying? I don't want to cross any lines your not ready for. Nor do I want you to think I brought you here just to get you to sleep with me."

"Cowboy I love that you are being a gentleman and making sure I'm ok but believe me..I'm ok and I'm ready to stop talking and take this to your bedroom." Gwen says looking up at him through her eyelashes

"Damnit Gwen." Blake says smashing his lips to her and picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Her whole body is on fire. His lips never leave hers as he lowers her onto the bed. They continue the make out for a long time. Gwen finally caves on waiting for him to take it further and she moves her kisses from his mouth to his jaw as her hands move to the hem of her shirt. She breaks the contact of her lips to his skin long enough to pull the shirt over her head. His hands tentatively make their way up her sides slowly. The fire she feels when he is touching her has been amplified by her heightened state of arousal and she is not sure how much of this burn she can handle. Blake then moves to plant kisses along Gwen's collarbone making her squirm. Just as she is afraid she can't handle any more of the blissful torture his hand pulls the cup of her bra down and his mouth starts it's onslaught on her nipple. He licks his tongue around it before lightly sucking on it. Gwen's back arches off the bed as a loud moan echos from her mouth. After finishing with the first nipple he moves to the second giving in the same treatment. The next thing Gwen knows Blake has his hands ready at her waist band and reconfirms this is what she wants.

"Gwen is it ok if I take these off?"

"Oh my god cowboy if you don't I will."

Blake's chuckles at her desperation because he knows exactly how she feels. If his body could do what it wanted to he would already be pounding into her, but he respected her to much for that and he want to make her physically happy just as much as he had be wanting to get her away for all the stress for her mental health. As he unbuttoned her pants and pull them off, they never broke eye contact. The intense gaze was working both of them up to a whole new level. Blake sits back a minute to take his own cloths off and takes a second to admire the woman laying underneath him. How in the world did he get a girl like her. Gwen cant handle his staring anymore she feels like she is going to explode. She moves to sit up but this pulls Blake out of his daze. He is pushing her back onto the bed as his lips smash against hers. He can feel her hand wrap around his length and begin to pump it making sure he is ready. She had no need to make sure because he had been rock hard since that first kiss in the hall. As she lined him up with her center Blake could help but remind his girlfriend yet again that he loved her so much. 

"Gwen I love you! I don't know if you realize just how much you saved me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you an for you to give me your heart in return... damn sunshine I feel like one lucky SOB. I can't pretend to know what's next or what's waiting down the road but I know that as long as you are with me it doesn't matter because I'm complete with you no more pieces to fill, no more pain, no more holes." As he finished he slowly pushed himself inside of her. 

He was over whelmed with the feeling of her being all around him. Gwen felt like she was in euphoria. He was so big and she was so little he was stretching her to points she hadn't been stretched except when she had her sons of course. It didn't take much pushing or pulling before both were falling apart in each other's arms. Never had Gwen felt so loved and treasured. Tears began to roll down her face. 

"Gwen are you crying? Oh my god did I hurt you????" Gwen couldn't even muster her voice so she just frantically shook her head no. She didn't want him panicking that he hurt her when it was quite the opposite. "Come on then sunshine please stop crying and tell me what's going on." Blake pleaded 

"Blake you just made me feel so treasured and I don't understand with everything going on why you are still here but I'm glad you are because I couldn't handle you leaving." The tear stream a little harder at that thought.

"Hey now don't do that Gwen! I'm not going anywhere I promise. I'm here as long as you will have me." He tells her wiping her tears from her face.

She buries her face in his chest and they both drift to sleep in each others arms.  
                                                                                    .........................................................  
When Gwen wakes up she smiles before even opening her eyes. The feeling of him beneath her is enough to make her feel the happiest she has ever felt.

"That's a gorgeous smile you have there sunshine." Blake says starling her.

She opens her eyes to find two blue crystals staring back at her. Her smile gets even bigger. 

"Morning cowboy."

"Morning Gwen. Are you hungry?" Gwen shakes her head no,  not wanting to get up yet

About that time her stomach rumbles and Blake let's out a full belly laugh. 

"I think you are Gwen."

"I don't want to get up though. I want to lay here for a little while longer."

"Well how about we go eat and the come back up here and lay back down for a little bit. You need to eat Gwen."

"Really we can come back to bed?"

"Sunshine we can do whatever you want to do."  
           
The couple got out of bed and got breakfast but by the time they were able to crawl back in bed, Gwen was to excited about all the things they could do. They went horse back riding and Blake took her out on the boat. They had an amazing time. Blake couldn't sense any trace of stress the stalker. They spent the next four days enjoying there time alone together away from the worries of everyday life. When the time came to head home Blake could see that although she was able to get away for a few days she was worried about what she was going home too.

As they settled in on the plane Gwen cuddles into Blake wrapping her arms around his waist. Blake returned the gesture by wrapping his arm around her protectively. 

"Your worried again." It was a statement he wasn't asking her because he didn't have to, he could read her better than she could read herself sometimes. 

"I'm sorry to worry you. It's just we are going back to this stalker stuff and I have no clue how to stop it. Then there is the kids if something were to happen to them..I would die."

"I know it's all scary but we will figure it out and I really think you need to have security with you whenever you go anywhere. And promise to keep the alarm on when you are home."

"Yeah that might not be a bad idea. I can call Jack and see if he knows anyone?" 

"Yeah that would be great. I love you cowboy."

"I love you to Gwen. When you get stressed just remember I promise I will never let anything happen to you."

Gwen smile up at him before sitting up to plant her lips on his. She then settles back into and the next thing she knows they are landing in LAX. She takes a deep breath knowing it's time to get back to reality.


	9. Revelation

Gwen and Blake arrived back in LA and Blake took Gwen to her house. When they pulled up and parked Blake got out and went to the trunk to get the luggage out. As he walked back around to the front he noticed Gwen was still sitting in the car staring at the front door. He quickly walked over to her door, opening it. 

"Gwen what's wrong?"

"What if they are in there?"

"Who?"

"The stalker person."

Blake pulled her into his chest and Gwen wrapped her arms around him. Gwen's mind races as she run scenarios through her head of finding the stalker in her bedroom or her bathroom. She shivers with the thought. Felling her shiver makes Blake's heart break. She shouldn't have to live like this. He vows then to call Jack and get security set up to be with her all the time that he can't be. 

"Gwen I'm gonna come in with you. If anyone is in there I'll find them ok?" He told her firmly, letting her know he was very serious about making sure she was safe. 

Blake took her hand in his and lead her to the front door taking out his key to the house that she had given to him on the last night in Oklahoma. He knew that this was a big step in their relationship but Gwen was about to shock him with how big of a step this really was. Blake finished looking over the house to make sure it was all clear and safe, he turned to Gwen to tell her goodbye, knowing the kids would be home very soon. Gwen had other plans though. 

"Blake will you stay for dinner?"

"I though the boys were coming home?"

"They are but I want you to have dinner with us."

"You mean 'us' as in you and the three boys?" Gwen chuckled as his face was a look of shock mixed with love.

"Yes cowboy I mean me and the three boys."

"Really? Of course I will stay and have dinner with you guys!" Blake pulls Gwen into him and his lips collide with hers. 

They stand there making out like love sick teenagers until they realize they better stop and get dinner started. Making dinner together in Gwen's house feels so domestic. Gwen can really picture them doing this every night for the rest of their lives and it kinda scares her. 

"Sunshine I can hear you thinking over there. There is still time for me to leave before they get home."

"No Blake! I don't want you to leave! I'm just nervous. Like this is gonna be a lot for them to handle. I'm wondering if I'm doing this out of selfish reasons instead of being a good mom."

"Gwen your an amazing mom! You have three extremely well behaved respectful boys. How about we do this? Instead of telling them I'm your boyfriend, why don't we just tell them we are friends for now. We can let them get used to the idea of me being around before we lay it on them that we are together."

"Oh my gosh cowboy! You really are perfect!" She says running to him wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Naw I'm not perfect just in love." He says planting a tender kiss on her lips. 

Gwen leaves Blake for a minute to go to the bathroom. For Blake to say he was nervous would be an understatement. He knows how important it is for the boys to like him. He runs his hand through his hair as he paces around Gwen's kitchen. Gwen goes back into the kitchen to finish helping her cowboy with dinner. The kids should be there any minute. As she walks around the corner to see the giant cowboy pacing her kitchen with a look of sheer panic on his face. He looks cute when he is worried she make a mental note. When he has his back to the door Gwen sneaks in behind him wrapping her arms around his waist, her hands resting on his stomach. He jumps a little startled, not having heard her come in. 

"What's up cowboy?"

But just before he is able to answer her, they hear the door unlock a feet running from the foyer.

"Mom!" Zuma yells 

"Mom where are you?" Kingston calls out

"In the kitchen!" Gwen answers, moment of truth. 

"Who's truck..." Zuma starts as he rounds the doorway into the kitchen but stops as soon as he sees him... "BLAKE!!" He runs to Blake giving him a hug and Apollo follows suit. Kingston however holds back looking from Blake to his mom and back to Blake. 

"Hey King. Did you have a good time with your dad baby boy?"

"It was ok. I'm just glad to be home. What's Blake doing here?" King asks 

"He is eating dinner with us and if you guys are good you might convince him to stay for a movie." Gwen said waiting for the reaction.

"A movie? Can't we play outside? We haven't been outside like at all! It really sucks!" Zuma butts in

"Boys I'm sorry but that's just not an option right now." Gwen's heart was breaking and Blake could see.

"Hey boys how about this tonight we settle for a movie and one day as long as it's ok with your mom I take y'all to my ranch in Oklahoma for a few days?"

"REALLY?!?" both boys ask in almost a scream. 

"Yeah I would love to have you guys out there sometime." Blake was grinning ear to ear

"Can we Mom!?!?" Both boys again yell in unison cause both Gwen and Blake to laugh. 

Gwen knows the boys would love it. She promises herself to make sure they get to go some time. 

"One day boys. I think it would be a good get away for all of us. How about we get started with dinner?"  
                                                             ...................................................................  
The boys and Blake talked all through dinner and Blake helped them make a fort in the media room to watch the movie from. Gwen couldn't believe how big of a hit Blake was. They had seen him on the set of the voice the few times they had visited her there and loved him but she didn't expect them to welcome him into their world so easily. It made her think that this might not be as hard as they thought it would be. All three boys had fallen asleep by the end of the movie and Gwen looked at her three babies and felt so grateful to have been blessed with these three boys.

"Want me to carry them to their beds for you sunshine?"

"If you could do Zuma and King. I can't carry them anymore and I hate to wake them up?"

"Absolutely Sunshine." Blake says planting a kiss on her temple before picking Kingston up and carrying him to his room following Gwen.

They do the same with Zuma and even Apollo. Gwen can carry Apollo but since that day he spent time with her and Apollo she knows Blake has a soft spot for the little boy. After all three boys are in their beds Gwen pulls Blake into the living room sitting down in his lap. She lays her head on his shoulder never wanting to leave this spot.

"It's late sunshine don't you need to get some sleep."

"Yeah but I don't want you to leave yet." She says gripping his hand for dear life. 

"Sunshine I'm gonna call Jack and have him find someone to work security for you. I really think you would feel better having someone with you."

"Blake I don't want to be this big inconvenience for everyone."

"Gwen your not and I already called the home security system you have to up grade you to the best systems with video surveillance."

"Blake you don't need to do so much!"

"Gwen right now we don't know who this is and I'm not willing to risk your safety or the boys. Please let me take care of you. No one has to know I set this up."

"Okay. I'm not used to having someone take care of me, so you just have to bear with me while I get used to it."

"I know sunshine but now that I'm around. I'm gonna take care of you. Especially when it comes to your safety."

Blake has to fly the next day to Nashville for a pop up show and it was tearing him apart to leave her in a situation like this.   
                                                                ...................................................................  
Since Blake flew out all had been quiet. Gwen had expected to have the stalker reeking havoc on her life knowing he isn't around, but there has been no signs. As they talk one night Blake is baffled by the fact that the stalker hasn't bothered Gwen since he flew out. He has one more meet and greet left to do before he can head back to her. Something about this whole situation is starting to click in his mind. Sure enough when he does his meet and greet there she is. All smiles and flirting with him. Before he had felt flattered but now with the recent revaluation he is disturbed by it. On his flight home she is all he can think about. Jack had sent someone to be with Gwen and the boys so Blake doesn't go straight to her, instead he goes straight to the police station. 

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes I need help. My...." He has to catch himself from calling her his girlfriend "friend has someone stalking her and I've figured out who it is and I need to know what can be done."

"Ok lets get you in a private room and I can send in a detective to talk with you Mr. Shelton." 

Of course the cop recognized him and for once he is grateful. He had been joined by a senior detective and Blake had filled him in.   
                                                                      ............................................................  
Blake exited the police station madder than he has possibly ever been. He knew who it was but they wouldn’t do anything because he didn’t have physical proof. They said everything he used to figure out who it was all circumstantial. Circumstantial his ass, this bitch was going after his family and there was no way in hell he was gonna let her get away with it. He knows Gwen has the boys tonight but he needs to see her. He pulls his phone out and dials her number. 

“Cowboy!! Are you in LA yet? Please tell me you are! I miss you like crazy!”

“Hey sunshine I am. I miss you too! I was actually calling to see if I could come over? I know you have the boys and all but they know we are friends now and everything.”

“I would be mad if you didn’t cowboy!” 

It’s then that he hears what has to be Zuma say “Mom is that Blake?” 

“Yeah baby it’s Blake.”

“Is he coming over? Can he come over please!?!” 

“Well why don’t you ask him?” It’s then that Blake hears the rustling of phone before the little boys voice comes through.

“Blake it’s Zuma!”

“Well Hey there little buddy! How are you?”

“I’m good,but Blake can you come over? Pleeeease!!!!”

“Sure buddy why don’t you let me talk back to your mom and convince her to let me bring pizza fro dinner?”

“Omg Blake you are like the best!” He then hears the rustle of the phone being handed off

“Ok Blake what did you tell him that has him so pumped?”

“Well I may have promised to convince you to let me bring pizza for dinner.” He says hesitantly not sure on her food rules with the kids.

“Blake pizza is fine but next time don’t promise them anything until you talk to me ok? I don’t want to play the bad guy.” 

“Alright Sunshine. I just want them to like me.”

“I know you do babe but you also have to remember that us being together means your going to be parental figure in there lives. So you don’t want them seeing you as their best friend.”

“This is harder than I thought and I have barely been around them, so bare with me. I promise to do better ok.”

“I know babe. Now get your ass over here. We miss you!”

And there it was. The ‘we’ miss you. Not just I but we. No one could wipe the smile off his face right now, or so he thought.


	10. Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m really sorry for the lack of updates from me. Last week was literally a Gwen filled week between NYC and LA. And I’m still working on getting back on east coast time and back into the groove. Hopefully you like this update. I promise I already have more in the works.

Blake finally made it to Gwen's house with pizza and ice cream. She was gonna kill him. He rang the door bell and heard tons of tiny feet running on the other side of the door. Suddenly the door unlocked and opened. Two boys darted out and wrapped around my waist.

"You brought pizza!" Zuma said looking up at Blake 

"I told you I would convince your mom to say yes." 

"You have to teach me that cause she always says no when I ask." Blake let's out a chuckle as Gwen makes it to the door. 

"Zuma take the pizza into the dinning room and put it on the table please." Gwen tells her middle son and watches as her baby boy follows his brother

With the kids finally out of sight, Gwen walks into Blake's arms. There it is, the feeling of being truly safe. She looks up to Blake before checking behind them to make sure no little eyes were watching. When satisfied there were none Gwen went up on her tippy toes as Blake bent down some to steal a quick peck. 

"I knew it." They heard from behind them.

Gwen spun around to see her oldest son staring right back at the couple. She tried to read his face to gage his reaction but it was no use he was good at hiding his emotions. Something he got from his father. He turned and ran into the kitchen with his brothers and helped get the table ready for dinner. Gwen and Blake stood in the doorway shocked. Gwen didn’t know how to process what happened and weather or not king was ok with this new relationship.

“Sweetheart are you ok?” Blake asked concerned at what was going through Gwen’s head. 

“Yeah I’m just shocked and worried about what he is thinking.” 

Blake wrapped his arms tighter around Gwen and she buried her face in his chest. 

“I know it’s a lot but it will be ok Gwen. He will be ok but maybe after dinner we pull him aside and talk to him. At least to make you feel more comfortable if nothing else.”

“Thank you cowboy.”

“For what?”

“For being so understanding and putting me and my kids above yourself. I know you want to tell everyone and get it out there but you wait because I ask you to. So thank you.”

“Don’t thank me Gwen. You deserve to be put first. I don’t care if I can or can’t tell anyone. What’s important to me is in this house and the four of you are the only ones that matter right now ok?” She shakes her head yes tears threatening to spill down her face. “I love you Gwen.” This causes a few to overflow and fall down her face. 

“I love you to Blake. So much.” 

They separate now and head into the dinning room to be met with three starving boys. The boys ask Blake questions about his ranch and what they can do there. They all laugh and Gwen can’t help but feel like they are a family. She could very well get used to this every night. As they finish up the dinner Gwen sends Zuma and Apollo into the leaving room telling King to stay. 

“King come sit down.” Gwen tells him

At this point Blake moves in beside Gwen wrapping him arm around her waist. No need to hide it with him anymore. Gwen gives Blake a smile while placing her hand on top of his. 

“King we want to talk to you about this. I want to know what you are thinking.”

“Does it really matter what I think?”

“Kingston of course it does!” Gwen exclaims getting up and moving around to his side of the table to now sit next to him. “As much as we would like to have Blake continue to be around if you aren’t comfortable with it, I can find other times to see him. I don’t want to push something on you that your not comfortable with.”

“Is he why you have been so happy lately?”

Gwen is taken aback by the question. She hadn’t even realize how much being with Blake has effected her. She looks across the table reaching for Blake’s hand which he eagerly gives her. 

“Yeah He is King. He makes me very happy.”

“We like him. Zuma knows to. You guys don’t hide it as well as you think you do.” He says chuckling

Gwen looks to Blake blushing and Blake gives her a shy smile back. 

“So your ok with this then? With him being around more?” Gwen asks her son who rapidly nods in response.

“Yeah we like having Blake around, especially lately.” He says looking at his lap.

“King what’s the matter?”

“This person that keeps following you, are they trying to hurt you or us?” The wisdom her oldest son has shocks her in this moment. 

Blake can see the tears whell into Gwen’s eyes and he knows she isn’t gonna be able to answer her son so he steps in to help. 

“We don’t really know right now Kingston. We aren’t sure why they are following your mom. However what I can’t tell you is that you don’t have to worry. We are making sure you and your mom are safe.”

“Is that why we have a body guard now?”

“Yeah I don’t want you guys here alone when I’m not around so I had a friend of mine find Mr Lolo for me.” 

“Ok thanks Blake.”

“I’m gonna go fix us some popcorn to have with the movie how does that sound baby?” Gwen asks pushing some strands of hair out of her sons face.

“Yeah mom movie night has to have popcorn.” She smiles at him and moves into the kitchen to make the popcorn. 

Blake starts to get up to follow Gwen but Kingston places a hand on his arm and Blake sits back down in front of the little boy. 

“What’s up Kingston?”

“Now that your dating our mom and we know it, does it mean your gonna stay here now?” Blake is thrown by the boys question and for a split second panic sets in, he doesn’t know how Gwen would want him to answer a question like this. He has to learn to deal with things like this though if he wants to remain in Gwen’s life so he quickly composes himself and forms an answer. 

“Well your mom and I haven’t talked about it but I don’t think I’ll be living here for a while if that’s what you mean.”

“It’s Just we all feel safer when your here. We want you to stay.”

“You want me to stay?”

“Yeah it’s just mom doesn’t sleep much at night because she is worried and we all usually end up in her bed cause we are scared. Even during the day when your not here mom is on edge and all of us are looking around every corner. But when you are here we don’t feel scared and I just thought that if you are dating my mom that you could stay here tonight so mom can get some sleep.”

“Buddy I want you to know that even when I’m not here I’m making sure you guys are safe. I promise you that I’m not gonna let anything happen to any of you. As for staying I don’t know if your mom would be comfortable with that.” Blake says wanting to make the little boy feel safe without crossing lines with Gwen. 

“Can’t you ask her? I just want all of us to feel safe at least for one night.” King says dropping his head some

“Let’s do this. I’ll talk to your mom before we come in for the movie. I’m gonna have Mr. Lolo stay to, ok? I’m not promising to stay but I will talk to your mom and we will decide if it’s ok or not.”

“Ok thanks Blake.” He says wrapping his arms around the cowboys neck. Blake is a little shocked at the total acceptance by Gwen’s son that it takes a second before he wraps his arms around the little boy.  
...........................................................................  
Gwen is standing in front of the microwave watching the bag expand and pop. Blake walks up behind her snacking his hands around her waist. 

“Sunshine we gotta talk.” Blake says trying not to cause alarm but let her know that he is serious.

Gwen turns in his arms looking him in the eye while snaking her arms around him. 

“Whats the matter Blakey?”

“Kingston just had a talk with me.” Gwen pulls back to be able to see Blake’s face.

“What did he say? Do I need to be worried? Was this to much?”

“Gwen sunshine calm down. He is completely comfortable with us actually.”

“What did he say then?”

“He is scared of the stalker. He told me how all of the boys have been ending up in your bed because they get scared at night. Then he asked me to stay tonight.”

“What? He wants you to stay?”

“Yeah he said that when I’m here you all feel safer. He wants to sleep one night and not have to be scared or worried.”

“What did you tell him?” Gwen asks hesitantly

“Well I told him that I had to talk to you about whether or not it was the right thing for me to stay. I also told him I’m having Lolo stay all night tonight regardless of whether I stay or not. I know this is a big decision and I wasn’t making any promises without talking about it with you.”

“He really asked you to stay?” Gwen asked still shocked while Blake nods his head. She had assumed this would be a hard transition however this was going way better than she dreamed it could, but is it pushing their luck to let Blake stay? She was so tired though and she knows how safe she feels with Blake there. “Ok I think it would be ok for you to stay and see how it goes. I want him to feel safe. I don’t think I realize just how upset and scared this whole thing had him.”

“It’s ok Gwen. I know this whole thing is a lot to handle. I’m just here to help and make things easier.”

“Thank you Blakey. I love you.”

“I love you to sunshine!” 

Just then the microwave rings letting them know the popcorn is finished. Gwen puts the popcorn in a bowl and the couple makes their way to the living room finding the boys already set up on the floor with the movie ready to go. Gwen and Blake sit on the couch with Gwen cuddled into Blake’s side. There isn’t any need to hide it now since all the boys know. It isn’t until after the movie is over and Blake is carrying Kingston to bed, that he wakes up enough to ask Blake is he is staying. When Blake confirms that he is, the little boy snuggles closer into his chest. Blake thought he would never get the chance to be a dad and yet here he is in a position that he thinks must feel an awful lot like a father. After the last boy is tucked into bed Blake and Gwen crawl into Gwen’s bed. Blake knows he has to talk to Gwen about her not sleeping, so once she is cuddled on his chest he decided to broach the topic. 

“Hey Gwen?”

“Yeah cowboy?”

“So when Kingston and I were talking he told me you haven’t been sleeping. Is that true? You haven’t been sleeping?”

“Blake can we not talk about that? I just want to enjoy having you in my bed for tonight.”

“No Gwen I’m sorry but I’m not letting this go.” 

Gwen huffs and sits up next to him Indian style. 

“No I haven’t been sleeping most nights. It’s just that every time I close my eyes I hear something, Be it the house creaking or the wind, and I can’t sleep. I’m so worried that the stalker will get in the house and hurt my babies. I’m their mom and it’s my job to protect them you know.” She admits with her hand playing in the hairs on his chest. 

Blake now sits up and rests his back against the headboard. He pulls her into his lap and she cuddles further into his chest just as Kingston had done earlier. It makes Blake smile realizing just how much the boy is like his mom. 

“Gwen I know your scared and you feel like you have to watch over the kids but babe if you end up sick then who is gonna watch out for them. You have to get some sleep. What can I do to help make it easier for you to sleep at night?”

“This. Stay with me.”

“Gwen you mean like move in?”

“The boys want you here and I want you here. So there is no reason for you not to. Unless you don’t want to?”

“Not want to? Gwen it kills me every night when I have to leave you! Plus I hate being alone in my rental, reminds me of how much of a failure I am at love and family.”

This causes Gwen to pull away from Blake to look him in the eye. She needs to know that he hears every word she is about to say.

“Blake you are NOT a failure. You did everything you could to save your marriage. You can’t make someone change and can’t get rid of a hurt that runs that deep. It didn’t work out before maybe because you weren’t with the one your meant to be with. I’d like to think your with the right person now.” Gwen says the last part with a shy voice.

“There is no doubt in my mind your the person I’m meant to be with Gwen. I have never felt the way I feel about you with anyone. In your words it’s magical.” Blake leans in to kiss her as if he needed to prove just how magical their connection is. “Now sunshine lets lay down and get some sleep. I’ll be right here holding you all night.”

Blake lays there waiting until Gwen’s breathing evens out and he can tell that she has given in and fell asleep. He takes a minute to reflect on his life right now. He has an amazing girlfriend who is no question the love of his life and her three boys who have readily accepted him in their lives. He is pretty damn well content with where he is and where he is headed.


	11. A family they could be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I wrote all day trying to get another update out since we aren’t getting many anymore.

The security alarm starts going off startling the couple out of their sleep. Blake is up in a split second with Gwen close behind. Gwen is scared beyond belief her babies are alone unprotected. She grabs Blake’s arm and whispers....

“Blake the boys!” 

He nods taking her hand in his and they make their way to Apollo’s room. As they near his room they can hear him crying. It’s not your normal cry it’s the cry of a little boy who is terrified and Gwen’s heart sinks to her stomach fearing the worst. When Blake hears his cry he doesn’t hesitate for one second he lets go of Gwen’s hand and runs to the little boys room busting through the door prepared to take on anyone who might be in there with him. When he busts through though no one is in there and he moves to the crib picking the little boy up and shhhhing him as he has seen his sister do on numerous occasions with his niece and nephew. As Gwen comes into the room and Blake hands the little boy to his mom and the make their way to zuma’s room which happens to be the next closest to Gwen’s room. It’s now that they begin to hear things crashing and shattering in what they believe is the living room. Blake makes it to Zuma’s room and opens the door and his heart sinks when he doesn’t see Zuma. He looks around the room whispering out to Zuma but he gets no response. When Gwen comes in to see no Zuma tears immediately start pouring down her face. 

“I’m gonna find him Gwen. Maybe he went over to Kingston’s room.” Gwen nods in response as the tears continue to pour down her face. She is terrified and overwhelmed. Why is this happening to them? Who would do something like this? She just wants it to stop already. 

They leave Zuma’s room and make their way to Kingston’s room. When they open the door again Blake’s heart sinks not seeing either of the boys. However when he enters the room and whispers out to them, both Zuma and Kingston come running out of Kingston’s closet straight into Blake’s arms. Gwen enters the room and loses it completely seeing both of her boys safe in Blake’s arms. When she makes it to them the little family hugs for a minuet before Blake instructs them to all get inside Kingston’s walk-in closet and to stay there until he comes to get them. Before leaving them he pulls Gwen into him and kisses her on the lips. 

“I’ll be back. Keep the kids in here ok? The police should be here soon.”

“Blake” Gwen pleads grabbing his arm. “Please be careful! I can’t lose you!” Tears now pool in Blake’s eyes. 

“Your not gonna lose me Gwen. I promise. I will be back. I love you Gwen.” He says before planting a kiss on her forehead and leaving them. Gwen shuts and locks the closet door before huddling all of her babies in the back of the closet. 

As Blake makes his way to living room the crashing has stopped and he can hear the sirens. When he makes it to the living room he flips the lights on. No one is there but the damage done in the room is baffling. Every picture frame is shattered. All of Gwen’s glass trinkets she had sitting around the room are now all on the floor in pieces. 

“Blake did you see anything?” Lolo asks coming into the room

“No, did you?”

“No. The police are pulling up I’m gonna go let them in.” Lolo says running out the front door.

Blake waits until the police have swept the property before going to retrieve Gwen and the boys. He goes into Kingston’s room and up to the closet door. 

“Gwen. Baby it’s Blake. You guys can come out.”

He barely gets the words out before the door opens and Gwen flys into his arms. He then feel the boys hugging him as well. Gwen is full on crying at this point and he stands there holding her, telling her everything is going to be ok. He has to do something about this. It’s to much. Holding her while she cry’s is literally breaking him inside.

“Sunshine It’s ok. Whoever it was is gone. They aren’t here anymore.” He tells her rubbing her back while the boys stand around them tears rolling down their faces as well. 

Blake pulls back moving he and Gwen to the floor so he can hold the boys to. Gwen takes Apollo into her arms and buries herself back into Blake’s neck. Kingston and Zuma lean into Blake’s other side. As horrible of a situation as this is, Blake takes a second to thank God for placing him here. He feels like he is holding his family. Once that realization passes he is hit with fire. No one has the right to come into this house and scare his family. He is beyond determined to make sure that whoever this is will be caught and will pay. 

Gwen had held it together enough while huddled in the closet with her babies. She knew they were safe in the closet but having someone invade their home like that was to much for her to handle. She held her emotions together until Blake came back to get them. Once she was in his arms he couldn’t hold it together anymore. She let it all go. Her heart grew even more for this man when he moved them to the floor so he could also hold the boys. When she caught her ex-husband she though the time of having a real family was over but sitting on the floor with Blake holding all of them, she realized for the first time that she could have that with Blake. Things were moving faster than she thought but she isn’t scared. Instead she is hopeful and excited for what life has in store for them as a family. 

“Gwen darling can we go talk to the police?” Blake asks cautiously not wanting to push her. 

“Yeah” Gwen says pulling herself together. 

As they make it to the living room and Gwen sees the extent of the damage done, tears silently begin to fall down her face. Blake wraps his arm around her as they talk to the police. As the police investigate the living room looking for any sign of who might have done this, they find a lone earring laying among the broken glass. Next the police go through the video footage of the security system. At the end of their investigation the only thing they have figured out is that the stalker is a women of thick stature. Blake knew who it was but again nothing to prove it was her. When the police finally left it was 4 in the morning and they had all been up for two hours, so it was back to bed for everyone.

“Blake?” Zuma asks 

“Yeah little buddy?”

“Can....can we sleep with you and mommy? I’m scared.”

“Absolutely buddy! I want you to know though you have nothing to be scared of while I’m here ok! I’m not gonna let anything happen to any of you, ok?” Blake tells him bending down to his level.

“Thanks Blake!” The little boy throws his arms around Blake’s neck

Seeing the interaction between her lover and her son melts Gwen heart. She doesn’t know what she did to deserve this man but she sure isn’t questioning it. The couple then make their way to Gwen’s bedroom and all climb into bed. Blake on one side of the kids Gwen on the other because Zuma had to sleep next to Blake and Apollo had to sleep next to “mama”. The couple lay on their sides facing each other looking at the boys as they drift off to sleep. Neither thought they would be able to sleep but Blake soon watched as Gwen’s eyes closed and see joined the boy in dream land. Blake had never felt more content in his life than he did right now.   
........................................................  
Felby had been outside of Gwen’s house all night, waiting for Blake to leave. He never left. The kids were there and he never left. He always leaves when the kids are there. Felby’s blood pressure boils she has to do something to get their attention and make Blake say this is all to much. What would be drastic enough though? He is clearly invested in Gwen so it has to be big enough to make him look away from her. Then it hits her, the kids are home! If she breaks in and smashes some things to cause a big uproar it will wake and upset the kids. They will be crying and wanting to sleep in bed with Blake and Gwen. There is no way Blake would want to be involved with a bunch of snot nose brats that are freakin out. He would most definitely leave for the night and that could lead to him realizing it’s not what he wants. It could even lead Gwen to see that he isn’t cut out for being a father figure to three boys that aren’t even his. It’s a genius idea. So she circles the property again finding the hole in the fencing, which she has used on many occasions, that clearly no one has noticed and heads to the door. She picks the lock on the door tripping the security alarm. Based on her previous break in she has about eight minutes until the police arrive and about 4 for Blake and the body guard to make their way to the living room. Once inside Felby moves straight for the living room and begins smashing everything breakable on the floor. At one point she almost slips on a piece of broken ceramic and almost falls. At that point she thinks that maybe she has pushed her luck and make a break for it. As she crawls though the hole in the fence she sees first the living room light come on but also the outside lights. She barely made it this time. She then moves to her secret spot where she can see the driveway. She sees the police come and stay awhile. It’s then she realizes she made her first mistake since starting this journey. She is missing a earring. It must have fallen out when she almost fell. She quickly reaches for the other one, taking it out of her ear and throwing it into the woods. Then the police leave, and Felby waits for Blake to leave but there is no sign that Blake is leaving, which only fuels her fire. She has to find a way to get Blake to see that she is the one he is meant to be with not that blonde bitch. How can she get into their lives without causing suspicion? Blake would recognize her right away and at first that’s not what she wants. She needs to have Gwen be the one to bring her into their lives. This is gonna be hard but Felby is determined. She will find a way in. She has to!


	12. New nanny

Felby had been thinking for the past few days. She continued to watch and follow Gwen but all the while formulating a plan, a way to get Gwen to bring her into their lives. It's while she is watching the nanny get Apollo out of the car that the idea hits Felby like a brick wall. If something were to happen to the nanny and she couldn't work for a few weeks then Felby could work her way in and get Gwen to hire her, after all Felby worked for the same agency that their current nanny worked for. That would put her right in the middle of their lives. Blake leaves for a weekend of shows in two days so if she is gonna do this she needs to make her move and fast. 

Felby follows the nanny home that night. She scopes out the property which isn't very big and try's to think of what she could do. She needs to disable the older woman. She then wonders what if she fell down her front porch steps. Being older a fall like that could very well cause injuries that would keep her from work for a few weeks at least. She asks herself how she could get this women to fall down the steps. To bad they don't live Denver Colorado, the weather could have made this easier. She then thinks of something other than ice that could make the steps slippery. Oil! Oil could very well make those steps slippery! So Felby leaves her post at the nannies house to go get some oil. When she returns she first checks to make sure the nanny is still home and after confirming that she then proceed to coat the woman's step with the oil. Not being able to handle being away from Blake and Gwen, she leaves her handy work to do it's job.   
                                                                       ..............................................................  
It had been a few days since the night of the break in. The boys were still sleeping in Gwen's room with the couple and for now they were ok with that. Gwen knew the transition later back to their own beds would be hard but she honestly felt better having them close. She isn't even sure if she would be able to sleep without them in bed with her and Blake. The boys were having a play date with their cousins so that Gwen and Blake could have some time to themselves before Blake leaves for the weekend. Jen had insisted after Gwen told her about the boys sleeping with them and him leaving for a few days that she let her keep the boys if only for a few hours. Jen had told her "that man deserves some alone time after being willing to deal with children sleeping in bed with him and his girlfriend." Gwen had laughed and agreed to let Jen keep the boys. Laying on the couch cuddled into his side with his arm wrapped around her, Gwen felt as if the rest of the world didn't exist. That is what he does for her makes the worries of the world melt away. If she could freeze time and stay in this bliss forever she would. 

"I'm glad we got to spend this time together. I love my boys a lot but I forgot how amazing it was for it to just be us."

"I'm glad to but at the same time I love spending time with all of us. I don't want you to ever think that I don't want the boys around. They mean a lot to me as well." Blake hadn't been looking down at Gwen but when he heard a sniff coming from her his head snapped to look at her. "Gwen baby are you crying? Please don't cry! What did I say? Please Sunshine!"

"Calm down cowboy" Gwen said through tears "you are just so amazing, I don't know how this is my life. The fact that you care about my boys just as much as spending one on one time with me blows my mind. You are so rare and you don't even know you are."

"I don't know about rare but I do know I'm in love." 

Gwen couldn't take it anymore she suddenly moved to straddle him, bending down to place her lips on his. They made out sweetly at first but as things progressed there became an urgency with their kisses. Blake's hands began making their way up the inside of her shirt and Gwen's hands moved to unbutton Blake's shirt. They were moving fast until Gwen's ringtone blasted through the heavy breathing. They both huffed before Gwen moved to get her phone. The lady on the other end of the line informed Gwen that Apollo's nanny had been in an accident and was in surgery to fix a broken leg. Gwen was shocked and worried about the nanny they had come to love. They supervisor informed her that they had a nanny that they thought would be perfect to fill in. Gwen had little choice but to say yes. Blake was leaving tomorrow and she needed help with the boys if Blake wasn't there. She agreed and let them know that she wouldn't need the new nanny to come until after Apollo's nap. Blake would be there until right before Apollo's nap so there wasn't a need for extra hands until after his nap. Gwen thanked the supervisor and hung up, slightly sad and slightly irritated. Sad for their nanny and irritated that this had to happen when Blake was to be gone. 

"What was that about?" Blake asks concerned based on Gwen change in demeanor.

"Apollo's nanny is in surgery. She broke her leg. They are sending a temp to fill in cause she will be out for a few weeks." Gwen said putting her forehead against Blake's. "Of course this had to happen while you are gone!"

"I can reschedule all my stuff for next weekend." Blake says pulling out his phone to put the call into Brandon his manager, but Gwen stopped him. 

"Blake no you aren't canceling thing because I'm having nanny troubles. They aren't even your kids, he would have never offered." Gwen barely says the last part struggling again with why she couldn't have met Blake first and the boys be his kids instead of that assholes. 

"Gwen I don't care if those boys are biologically mine or not. I care about them like they are mine and I care about you. If it's stressing you out and I can move stuff to help out then that's what I want to do. Let me take care of you."

"Blake I know you want to help but I already mentally prepared for you to be gone this week, and next week is the week before Christmas. I need you more then, rather than now. You know I hate when you are gone period, so the sooner you leave the sooner you can get back to me."

"Promise me one thing then..." Blake says 

"What?"

"Promise to stay in touch with me until we figure out if this new nanny is trustworthy or not. Also promise me that if you get to stressed or overwhelmed you will call me so I can come home and help."

"How are you so perfect? All of this drama and stress, and yet your still here."

"Yeah I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere Gwen. I love you!" Blake says pulling Gwen into his arms before planting a kiss on her lips.  
..................................................................  
Blake had just left and Gwen was trying to pull herself back together. She hated when they had to say goodbye. It was so hard. It was never like that with her ex husband in fact she used to look forward to the break when he left. It meant no more arguing for a while. Blake leaving was a hole other story. She felt safe and protected when he was here and with that stalker out there Gwen needed to feel safe. She and Blake had put Apollo down for his nap early so Blake could be there. Apollo hates when Blake leaves and there is usually a major tantrum after he leaves. Gwen knows that that’s what she has to look forward to when he gets up from nap. She is hoping that being the new nanny will be there he might not get upset and be distracted by a new person. She decides to go lay down on the coach for a little bit herself. The boys are already in there watching a movie and she loves the chance to snuggle with her babies. 

It’s not until the door bell rings that she realizes that they all took a nap. She pries herself out from under her babies to go answer the door. When she opens it she an average height slightly thicker build woman. 

“Hi I’m Felby.” The woman says introducing herself and sticking her hand out for Gwen to shake. 

“Hi I’m Gwen. It’s nice to meet you. Come in.” Gwen says ushering the lady in the house. “All of the boys are asleep actually so I’ll show you around a little bit and we can talk about any questions or concerns you have. I’ll also give you a run down of their schedules and the rules they have to follow. So let’s start with a tour.”  
..............................................................  
Felby was now on her third day with Gwen and the boys. They were all getting along great. Felby was actually enjoying herself. She was beginning to question if she should really go through with her plan. They all decide they want to make cookies. It starts off good and everyone is enjoying the process, soon however powdered sugar is being thrown around. It is all over everyone. They are throwing it at each other and everyone including Gwen and Felby are laughing. When they finally finish Gwen takes a selfie of all of them covered in sugar and they kitchen too. Gwen then ushers everyone off to baths. Gwen showed Felby the guest bathroom for her to shower in. Gwen takes Apollo into her bathroom and gives him a bath while Felby gets hers. When Felby is done she comes into Gwen’s bathroom taking Apollo to get him dressed and taken care of. Gwen gets a shower herself before sending the messy pic to Blake. She had meant to send it earlier but the need for baths quickly overcame her train of thought. So she sends it now with the caption “we love the new nanny.” It isn’t two minutes late that her phone starts ringing and it’s Blake. 

“Hey baby! How are.....”

“Gwen! Where are the boys?” Blake interrupts her.

“What?”

“Where are the boys right now? Tell me they are with you?”

“No they aren’t why? what’s wrong Blake? Your scaring me.”

“I need you to go find the boys right now.”

“Okay. Can you tell me what’s going on?”

“After you have the boys.” 

“Ok I’m outside with them. Can you tell me what’s wrong now?”

“Is the new nanny with you?”

“Yes.”

“Gwen I’m going to tell you something but you have to be brave and not let anyone know what I’m going to tell you.”

“Ok Blake what’s going on.”


	13. Gotta get home

"Gwen that lady is one of my fans. She is one that travels to bulk of my shows."

"Ok well is it something I should be concerned about? Like is that something I should worry about?" Gwen says trying not to allow anyone to understand exactly what she is talking about especially the new nanny. 

"Gwen remember no reaction." He pauses a few seconds before proceeding with what he has to tell her. "Gwen she is the  stalker."

Gwen's blood runs cold as she whips around again to make sure she has eyes on her three boys. Her mind is in pieces. What does she do? If she lets on that she knows, this woman could lose it and hurt her and her boys. She can't let this woman continue to be around her boys though. 

"GWEN!" she is snapped out of her thoughts by Blake's voice. 

"I'm here." Her voice wavers more than she would have liked it to.

"I'm gonna tell you what to do, ok. You can't freak out. I'm already on the way to the airport ok. I'm coming. What I What you to do is bring the boys inside for a movie. She can sit there with you guys, I don't think she will do anything during a movie. Then I want you to send her home insisting that you put them to bed."

"Blake that won't work. Sleepover."

"Fuck. I don't want her there all night while you sleep damn it. Ok I'm flying straight there so I'll be there about 2am. So what I want you to do is put the kids to bed tell her goodnight sending her to the guest room. Then I want you to go get each of the boys very quietly and take them into our room. Lock the door and get in the closet and do not come out until I tell you to ok?"

"Okay baby we can do that."

"Gwen I love you! This will all be over soon ok! I promise."

"I love you to Blake." 

Gwen hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath before setting the plan in place. She calls the boys in to the house and convinces then to watch a movie. She tells them to pick out a movie and that she will even let them have candy and popcorn if they are good. The whole time she is a nervous wreck. She is trying to keep her and her boys away from Felby but of course without making a scene that was an impossible task. So she settled for watching the woman closely out of the corner of her eye as she sat with Zuma watching the movie. When the movie ended she had to give in and let Felby help the boys brush their teeth but insisted that she put the boys to bed herself. Instead of putting the boys to bed Gwen took the boys to each of their rooms to get their blankets and Apollo's stuffed cowboy that Blake's mom had given him. She then took the boys into her room shutting and locking the door. The boys had started to question her but she silenced them and told them she would explain later. Once in the closet Gwen shut the door and situated her baby boy while the oldest two also made the little beds in the closet near their mom. 

"Mom what's going on?" Kings voice comes hesitant 

"Baby, you how someone has been hanging around our house and following us?"

"Yeah." Both boys said now fully paying attention.

"Well Blakey is pretty sure that person is Felby."

"Really?! Is he sure mom? She seems so cool." King says genuinely shocked 

However what catches her attention is the shift in her middle boy. "Zuma what's up baby boy?"

"Well her phone was unlocked yesterday and I was looking through her pictures and she had a ton of pictures of Blakey on it. And she had pictures from meeting him at shows and stuff. When she saw I had it she yelled at me at first and told me I was never allowed to look through her phone."

"Zuma baby why didn't you tell me?"

"Everyone really liked her and we were having fun. I didn't want to ruin everything!"

"Oh baby!" Gwen said pulling her middle boy into her arms. She knows that being the middle child he probably gets over shadowed more than he should and she needs to make it a point to pay more attention to him. "Zuma I never want you to feel like you can't tell me something. I don't care how it's going to effect me, I want you to know you can come tell me anything."

"I'm sorry mama."

"It's not your fault baby! It's not your fault at all!" She tells her little boy. 

Gwen however is beating herself up on the inside. She brought this woman into the house. She let this woman interact with her sons, her babies. She didn't even realize she had begun crying until her oldest wiped the tear from her cheek and proceeded to pull his mom and brothers into a hug. It was this moment that she knew she must have done something right with her boys because she was a proud mom of her eldest sons actions. They all sat there together in a hug until her baby yawned. 

"Boys I know it's hard cause we are in the closet but why don't you lay down and try to rest it's very late. I love you boys very much."

"We love you to mom." They all said 

Gwen watched as her boys fell asleep wish Blake would get there soon. She was scared and she missed him. She wanted desperately to have him holding her right now, protecting what had become their family.   
                                                               ..............................................................  
Blake can't get to his family fast enough. The majority of the flight he paced the cabin of the plane. He didn't know how exactly this was gonna go. It could go easy or this could be a big ordeal. Of course he was hoping for the first. He made sure that the minute his plane landed there was already a car ready and waiting to take him home. He tells the driver to get him home as fast as possible. The whole car ride he is checking his phone to make sure Gwen hasn't tried to contact him. He realizes then that he never called Brandon to tell him he wouldn't be there the next morning for breakfast but that can wait until he knows his family is safe. 

“Buddy I need ya to get to the address as fast as this car will take us.”

“Sir I have to obey speed limits.”

“Look I don’t want to be an ass but my family is in trouble and I need to be there. Ill pay any tickets or anything you get, I just need to get there now.” 

“Of course sir.”

Blake practically jumps out of the car the minute it comes to a stop, having given the man plenty of cash to cover the cost and any possible speeding tickets the man might receive. He practically runs to the door fumbling with his keys to unlock the door. As he bolts up the stairs, he gets his phone out and begins to text Gwen to open the bedroom door. As he finally reaches the door he hits send and listens for Gwen on the other side. He hears her cautiously walk up to the door. 

“Blake?” She says to the person on the other side, not willing to unlock the door unless she knew it was him. 

“It’s me baby. Open the door.” He says calmly.

He is anything but calm, however he knows he has to be the strong one here because she is terrified. The door clicks and pens slowly with her head peaking around it. The minute her eyes land on his there are tears pouring down her cheeks and she throws herself into his arms. He would give anything to stand there with her in his arms but he doesn’t want them standing in the hallway with the stalker in the house. So reluctantly he moves to pull away so they can enter the room and lock themselves back in the bedroom. When he moves to pull away however Gwen doesn’t let go. He can feel his shirt getting wet from her tears so he wraps his arms around her again and picks her up moving them into the room, locking the doors behind them. 

“It’s ok, I’m here now. You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now. I gotcha baby.” Blake says trying to calm her.

Blake stands there holding Gwen for what feels like the better part of a half hour, into her sobs subside and her breathing calms. 

“Gwen baby, are you and the boys ok? Nothing happened right?” Blake asks with fear laced in his voice. 

“Yeah we are ok. Scared but ok. I’m so glad your home.” She says tightening her arms around him.

“Everything is ok now. I’m gonna protect you. I promise.” He says rubbing his hands up and down her back. “Are the kids in the closet.”

“Yeah they are all asleep. I had them take blankets and stuff in there with us cause I didn’t know how long it would take for you to get to us.”

“I came as fast as I could. In fact I think I paid the car driver about $500 cause I just took bills out of my wallet and shoved them at him.” He chuckles a little.

“Oh my gosh. You made his night.” She giggles

Blake is beyond relieved to see her smile. He sure missed that smile and those chocolate brown eyes. He moves them toward the closet. He needs to lay eyes on the boys. He may not be their biological dad but he can’t imagine loving any kids anymore than he loves those boys. Seeing them on their blankets asleep brings emotions up in him that he knows he can’t let surface right now. So he pushes them back down and settles for planting a kiss on each of their head before walking back over to Gwen and wrapping her in his arms. He pulls her tight to him as she wraps her arms around him pulling him to her. He gently places a kiss on the top of her head, before pulling back to look her in the eye. 

“Alright pretty girl, I’m gonna go get rid of her. If you hear anything, I mean ANYTHING, do not come out of here ok?”

“But bla....”

“No buts Gwen. I’m serious! Do not come out! Just call 911.” 

Blake pulls away from Gwen despite the grip she has on him. He needs to get rid of this stalker once and for all. Before he can turn the handle on the door Gwen grabs his arm. He stops turning to look at her. He can see the fear in her eyes and she stands there tears once again flowing down her face. 

“I can’t lose you.” She says in a whisper that’s barely audible. 

He immediately pulls her to him but makes sure he can still look her in the eye.

“Gwen you will never lose me. I am yours and only yours. You are my everything.” He says placing a kiss on her lips before trying to bring some light to the situation. “This girl, she can’t hurt me. I’m a whole lot bigger than she is. I would guess she probably has to stand on her tippy toes to even look me in the eye.” 

Gwen appreciates his efforts to make her worry less, but until she is wrapped in his arms again and this girl is arrested, she won’t be able to erase the worry. 

“I love you.” She says as he turns to leave

“I love you too Gwen. So much.” He says before shutting the door behind him and waiting for Gwen to lock it back.

“Blake I love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the end. It’s been a fun crazy story starting out with one plot and twisting to another. Hope u enjoyed


End file.
